Evolution
by Tai Anime
Summary: The progress of Alex and Michael's feelings for each other one episode at a time. While Alex deals with his hatred, Michael deals with emotions in general. I own nothing.
1. Pilot - 1

Alex/Michael

Multichapter

Episode 1

Staring at the words inked into his skin the first thought in Alex's mind was Michael. He couldn't trust him. The one person he wanted to trust. Needed to trust. The weight of that realization pressed down on him and for a brief moment it was hard to breathe. How could the humans possibly survive when the one thing looking out for them isn't dependable? How could he save the world without the angel's help? Then Alex remembered he may have trusted him, but everything had been a lie. Maybe not everything, but enough.

"Nothing. I can't read anything." Alex states cooly his inner storm of emotions hidden from his voice. Years of practice in the tunnels lending its aid. Letting his hands drop to his side Alex closed his eyes. The crushing weight of pending decisions filling his mind.

Suddenly finger tips graced the side of Alex's arms. Trailing up the new darkness staining his skin. Alex resisted the initial startled reaction and fought the urge to pull away from the warmth.

If Michael thought Alex was disappointed in his abilities he was wrong. The soldier didn't need reassurance. He needed to be someone else. Alex never liked being touched. Not unless he was doing the touching. In control. Too much of Alex's life was, still is, out of his control. Who touched him shouldn't be part of it.

Michael's powerful fingers traced the writing, sending a small jolt coursing through the tattoos. Alex couldn't keep his shoulders from tensing as Michael's palms glided over them. Unable to resist the urge to squirm away any longer, Alex made to step away as the gentle pressure of the angel's hands curved into the base of his neck. Sensing the motion Michael's hands quickly slid to cradle the base of Alex's skull preventing The soldier's movement.

The angel's thumbs caressed the short hair on the back of the blonde's neck in a soothing manner. The soldier tilted his head up on instinct attempting to avoid the contact. Only to rest more comfortably between Michael's lithe fingers. Alex closed his eyes for a second as a calm fell over him.

It took a second for the soldier's brain to catch up. His lack of control over the encounter finally breaking through. Anger at Michael's brash treatment of him coiled in Alex's stomach as his brain finally processed the cause of the serene warmth encasing his neck.

How dare the angel think he had the right to touch the tattoos? To touch Alex! The leader of the human race had given these scripts away. He had no entitlement to them, not anymore. Alex owed him nothing. Yet even as the blonde voiced the thought in his head he could feel his heart curl in denial. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth to tell the angel off, clinging to the anger instead of the loyalty screaming at him. Alex quickly shut it again before any sound could slip through. Hot breath caressed the hairs on the back of his head as Michael stepped closer. The tip of his nose caressing Alex's hair. The angel's clothes rustled with the small movement, the only sound in the silent room, reminding Alex to breath. Michael took one deep breath before his voice filled the room.

"You didn't want this." Michael said only a small ounce of emotion creeping through his usual monotone. Alex could feel the tip of the angel's nose touch the back of his neck as the dark haired creature tilted his head down. Michael's breath warming Alex's skin.

"But you are not alone, Alex." The hands cradling Alex's jaw made a slow track back down to cup his shoulders as the angel spoke. "I will always be here for you."

Those words hit him. Alex sucked in a sharp breath. Pain ripping through his heart, followed closely by hatred and anger. He tore out of the angel's hands, who didn't put up much of a fight. Alex spun around quickly, taking in Michael's near emotionless face. Only the smallest glint of actual human emotion existed in the being's dark eyes. Thats when Alex knew he was a fool. He had felt that this prestigious peacock sitting up on his summit perch had something to do with him. Like they where connected. Close. Like he mattered. But that was all bullshit. Just because this creature was the closest thing Alex had to a father while growing up, did not mean they were close. It simply meant he was delusional and he wasn't about to let the angel use his wishful thinking against him. Michael was important to their survival yes, but Alex had let himself believe the leader of their city was important personally to the lowly soldier. Let himself feel like the angel had actually cared for him as a person. He was wrong though. Those feelings no matter how stretched and warped they were on Alex's part, the soldier's desire to fill the empty holes, weren't the problem in the end. Alex was simply a thing. A means to an end, and in the end, the angel had stood by and watched. Never helped. All of those years of fear and suffering, living day to day on scraps, alone, all the while under Michael's dark watchful eye.

"Alex." Michael spoke softly his near emotionless eyes never leaving Alex's. The chosen child shook his head slipping past the majestic angel and quickly out of the door. Michael didn't follow which worked out great for him . Alex couldn't look at their leader, because despite everything he still admired the angel. He still saw him as the only one who had been there. Even though Michael was never really there. Had never helped. He had simply existed, swooping in to exact punishment or the ever elusive praise. But Alex had known him from the start and for some reason that was enough in the end, for his heart at least. That had been enough.


	2. Godspeed - 2

I'm going to be putting a recap of episodes before the story. Just for later on when people stumble upon this and can't remember what happened in said episodes. There is a Supernatural fiction like this (not written by me) and its super confusing when there is no hints of the episodes.

Godspeed

Episode 2

Recap

Alex rejects his role as the Chosen One. Drunk he begs Clarie to leave with him, she refuses. Michael tries to reason with Gabriel only to find out Alex has been outed. Michael rushes back to warn Alex only to be given the cold shoulder. Alex is reassigned into Claire's new fiance's home on security detail. There he is found by an under cover angel and later attacked at Claire's home. Alex decides it's better to leave the city and by himself this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex was drunk. He had a vague knowledge of that fact as he stumbled down the streets, narrowly avoiding other human beings as he went. It was crazy how so many neon lights could blur together like that. What a nauseating rainbow. He threw a hand out narrowly catching himself against a nearby wall as the swirling colors became a little too much. Okay, a way too much, he decided falling against the wall as the lights continued to spin. He closed his eyes against the onslaught forcing himself to sober up a bit. If for nothing more then to know where he was. After half a minute, that seemed more like ten, he opened his eyes again, taking in his swaying surroundings. His stomach gave a lurch when he realized where his feet had lead him. Right up to that pompous angel's doorstep. The entrance to the ritzy use-to-be casino was just a short walk away. It would probably take him about a minute maybe two to stumble over to it. Probably another five or six to talk his way past the guards, maybe ten, he chuckled a little. The elevator ride up to the penthouse would take about four minutes, if he didn't have to wait for it to come back down first. A good eight to ten if he did. Two more to cross the hallway past the guest sitting room, the extravagant bathroom and unused kitchen. Angels didn't need to eat, but they could. Just like they didn't need sex but boy did they enjoy that. Alex chuckled drunkenly to himself his head leaning against the bricks. Then he'd push the door open and step into that ridiculous bedroom. He wouldn't go to the bed though. He knew what happened on that bed and for some reason it made his teeth ache and his shoulders heavy. Instead he'd cross to the edge of the room grabbing one of the many pillows that had fallen off the angel's bed. Then he would curl up in the shadows. Away from any prying, judging eyes and he would sleep. Probably some of the best sleep he had ever had because God knows he wouldn't have to worry about anything up there in that tower. Michael would keep him safe. Alex jerked awake. His eyes snapping open, having not realized he had closed them and took a deep steadying breath. The only reason he would be safe though, was because he was the chosen one. That would be the only reason Michael would give two shits about him. Fuck not even two days ago the bastard was whipping him. Whipping him! Like this was some fucking renaissance, dark ages, stuff. Simply! Because he was checking out the whispers that had been circulating the barracks lately. He should have been fucking commended. If he had been the one to tell Michael about the angels it would have been different... maybe. Their leader might have actually gave him a good job before beating him up for endangering his oh so precious life. Alex shook his head pushing roughly away from the wall. Why the fuck did it matter?! He was the Chosen One now! He'd get all the attention he could possibly want from tall dark and fucking serious. Why?! Because someone decided to give him some stupid fucking tattoos. Oh wait. That was Michael! Alex stumbled away from the building and started making his way across the empty large asphalt parking lot. Anything he did from now on wouldn't matter. It would all be trumped up to him being the fucking Chosen One. Any hard work he ends up doing will simply be expected of him. Oh! He killed a hundred eight balls? Well he's the chosen one so I guess it makes sense. He just wanted... God he didn't know what he wanted but it wasn't this! To be labeled the savior of the human race before he had even tried to do anything! Alex threw his head back and let out an angry cry, full of frustrated confusion. His mouth snapped shut barely even a second later and sucked in a sharp breath. The beating of wings reached his ears and he gazed into the sky. Thousands of feet above him, Michael floated just outside of his nest. His magnificent black wings blending perfectly against the night sky. The reflection from the lights below the only indication that the angelic appendages were even there. Fuck... Alex thought as he dashed across the parking lot. Panic at having to see the angel in such an inebriated state spurring him into action. The sound of wings ceased for a heart stopping second and the soldier pushed himself harder, only stumbling a few times in his haste. He was almost to the buildings when a powerful stroke of wings made him falter. The gusts of wind ruffling the back of his hair. He slowed to a walk taking a few steps inside the cover of the buildings his breath a little labored.

"Alex." His voice called, the one soul Alex would give anything not to see right now. The soldier's inebriated brain thought so at least, his heart on the other hand, didn't seem to agree. The conflict of emotions made him stop short. He, however, couldn't stop the small swaying of his drunken body. He took a deep breath spinning around and barely catching himself. He shuffled his weight a bit before looking up. Standing just outside the building's ally way stood Michael flooded in the light from the lone nearby street lamp. Alex took another step back making sure he was shrouded in the shadows. Michael made quite the picture. Standing at the mouth of the ally way illuminated by the light while everything around him was shrouded in darkness. His wings slightly spread out behind him. His face just as stony and impassive as usual as he stared right through the shadows into Alex's soul. The Chosen One quickly broke eye contact, shifting his stare to a broken bottle laying against the ally wall. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them saying anything, simply taking in each others presence. Alex suddenly swayed dangerously his intense stare at the reflection of Michael in the bottles surface and the lulling sense of calm he usually gets around the angel throwing his balance off. Michael took a sudden step forward, the sound of his boots against the concrete echoed down the ally way. Alex's senses snapped back to attention at the sounds causing the drunken man to right himself just in time.

"You're drunk, Alex." Michael stated his voice void of any emotion. Alex glared at the dark haired male.

"Wow must take an angel to figure that out right?" Alex asked his words slightly slurred. "What I wouldn't give for your powers of perception." Silence, the blonde glared.

"You know what. I lied. You don't know shit about people or how they work. Emotions don't seem to be your forte now are they. Must come with the angel territory am I right?" Alex plowed on after the angel refused to reply to his jab. Michael's jaw tightened a little at Alex's words, apparently hitting a nerve. The soldier laughed shaking his head. Alex took a few steps away from their old savior still shaking his head in disbelief as he went.

"Alex." Michael said again stopping Alex from turning his back to the angel. There was a small pause were the blonde simply glared at the other. "It's late. You should come inside." At those words Alex actually wasn't completely against the idea, it was getting kind of cold, he could use some sleep.

"It's not safe out here." The angel added sending a cold shot of anger and pain straight to Alex's stomach. He nodded a bitter smile crossing his face.

"Couldn't let the Chosen One get hurt now could we?" He asked, his voice seething with sarcasm. Turning on his heels he swayed a little before setting out down the dark ally way.

"Alex." Michael called after him his tone laced with one used for admonishing a child. Alex wasn't a child. He hadn't been for years now, decades even. Ever since his father left him homeless and alone in the middle of this rotting pile of lights and suffering known as Vega.

"Alex!" The angel called again with a little more force, his voice laced with irritation. Alex reached the end of the ally way and turned to walk down the street.

"Alex!" Michael called one more time. This one actually holding a note of concern and regret in it that caused Alex to stop in his step. The blonde look back at the angel still standing at the end of that long ally way, illuminated by light, his face holding a small pinch of worry. Alex stopped and stared at the rare occurrence of emotion on the male's face. Swallowing hard, he remember it wasn't actually for him, it was for the Chosen One. He tore his gaze from the angel and fixed it resolutely on a spot down the street. He stepped past the corner and out of Michael's sight. It wasn't even a second later that he heard those powerful wings launching the male into the air.

Several minutes later, Alex was positive now that Michael was following him. Which in the end just pissed him off more. He didn't need a fucking baby sitter. God he need something to drink. Where, could he. Pivoting he turned his attention a few blocks away. Claire's house. She'd have some booze. God knows she'd share. Maybe even more then booze. Another quiet flap of wings brought him out of his dirty thoughts and he gritted his teeth. Why?! Why couldn't he just have some alone time?! He needed to get away from Michael. Away from this city! Just away. Somewhere, where people didn't KNOW he was the damn Chosen One. Where what he did mattered because it helped not because he was chosen. Where he can live his life however he damn well pleased without being baby sat! Where he couldn't ever hear those wings or that monotone voice again. He's going to get Claire and their going to leave! Tonight! They'll give the peacock the slip and be done with this damned place! And that fucking angel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex wanted to slam his head against the wall as he made his way out of Michael's penthouse. He could practically smell the man on his clothes, from falling on the bed, and he hated it. Today had been the worst fucking day in the history of man kind. Okay that was a little over board considering it was almost wiped out by angels but besides that day. First he had awoken with a major hang over and the memory that he had fucked up royally with his fiance. He had wanted to leave. God he wanted to leave, but after that drunken fight last night there was no way Claire would leave this place anytime soon. Then he had to do morning training dehydrated with a full blown migraine. He also kept getting knowing glances from Norma which did nothing for his already abysmal mood. Some jackass, probably Claire's father, had him reassigned to her fiance's house detail, apparently the man wanted him arrested for murder. Then as he was just ready to punch some faces, the person he soooo does not want to see makes an appearance. He wants to talk. Alex definitely did not. Every time the angel spoke Alex's headache flared and heart clenched. Then Michael said he was in danger and suddenly the blonde wanted to punch him too.

The flight was new. Alex had never seen Michael carry someone off like that without killing them or, well, fucking them. Although the later was either a rare occasion or people just didn't see him whisking women away. When Michael threw him on the bed Alex had to admit he really thought Michael was going to... Just for a second, then the angel spoke and Alex remembered that he was male and that wasn't really Michael's preference. Then the fucking angel had the gall to tell Alex he was endanger. Wow. Really? Thanks. That was new! The man only cared because he was the fucking Chosen One.

He shouldn't have said it though. What he had read. He shouldn't have told Michael he associated it with him. The minuscule look of confusion on the male's face after he said that was a shot to the heart. It just confirmed everything he had feared. Had tried to pretend wasn't real. That they weren't "close." That Michael didn't give a shit about him. Had never given a shit about him. Had simply watched him from afar to make sure his precious chosen fucking child didn't die of starvation in V level no-one-gives-a-shit. God he had worked so hard to get the males approval. He wanted to be the best soldier. To work his way up the ranks and help the angel keep their city safe. He had ideas on how to improve their systems, the regimen, everything! Oh! But then he was told that the entire program was simply a cover for training him. Fuck! Nothing was real! Alex kicked the wall only to instantly regret it. He got disapproving looks from the guards as he exited the building. He scowled back at them as he left.

"Wait. How did you get in here?!" One of them called after him as he tracked across the asphalt. He didn't bother answering back. Was there anything in his life that wasn't a lie? Was Claire even his? Was he even in the right rank? Did his rank really matter? Where his friends really his? Shaking his head he placed all of that on the back burner. He didn't need to psyche himself out. This entire business was ridiculous. Him being the Chosen One doesn't change anything. His entire childhood and the misery it contained didn't change. The fact that his training was forced upon his didn't change who he was. He really needed to get out of this forsaken city. He should have done it a long time ago but, surprise, surprise, there was always something that stopped him. Wonder who orchestrated that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael was not surprised to find Alex drunkenly frustrated outside of the angel's current residence. He knew his chosen child would not appreciate the titles. He had not imagined, however, that Alex would take his new role quite this hard. The man's attitude and reaction last night proved him wrong, however. It was rather obvious the man hated it. Michael knew Alex wasn't against saving the world. He had something against being labeled the savior and in turn blamed the angel for it. Michael supposed, his charge was not too far off on the matter. Michael had protected him this far, kept him alive just to take the scripts. Technically, he could have simply let the child perish. In a number of ways. Thus averting the survival of the human race and the man's pain, his ... Michael dropped that train of thought. It was pointless concerning himself with such things. He would never have been able to let Alex die. The mere thought of his charges death caused the ever foreign emotions to rise. After all of these years he still has not gotten used to these things. Feelings. He had a vague knowledge of what they are and how normal humans react under their power, but Michael was still unsure of their effects on beings such as himself. He had watched his fellow angels blend in with humans almost seamlessly. He wondered if he would be able to act along so immaculately. Not that he would ever desire a position such as that. Pretending...

Michael was startled out of his thoughts as Alex drunkenly almost stumbled to his death in front of an oncoming car. The angel's wings beat powerfully as he swiftly switched directions in an attempt to catch Alex or stop the car, anything really. Alex jerked upright suddenly, repositioning himself on the sidewalk. The soldier glared up into the night sky in Michael's general direction. Michael let his lips twitch into a small smile. The angel seemed to have inadvertently saved the mans life, once again without Alex's knowledge. Michael let his shoulders relax as Alex increased the space between him and the street. The sudden wave of panic that had filled him ebbing away.

It didn't used to be this way. He didn't use to care. Well no, that was not right. He did care in a way. He needed the chosen child to survive, to come into his destiny, whichever choices he made. Of course it was Michael's job to make sure he chose correctly. Everything he had done was in preparation to keep him alive, to keep him strong. It was only now Michael realized, maybe he should have spent more time on molding Alex's choices. Michael's brow furrowed an increment when Alex changed direction. The man's muttering curses and insults growing louder as he headed towards Clarie's home. It was true he didn't like Alex's relationship with the woman. The way he saw it she was just dead weight. Fodder for Gabriel's angels to use against his chosen one. He believed this was why he always experienced this set of feelings when he glimpses the man in her company. It was disappointment, maybe. Michael shifted in his perch on the neighboring building as he watched his chosen child stumble into the mansion. The cement cracked a little under his powerful grip. Startled he released his hold on the edge of the terrace wall he was currently perched on. He supposed he should admit that these feelings were always more intense then the usual emotions that brushed across his skin. These seemed to rush into his chest and fill his soul, effecting every part of his body. He was not used to the intensity of it all. The sudden invasion always took him off guard.

Michael supposed it was bound to happen eventually, though. The other angels seemed to be fine passing as humans. Unless it was an act. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe his time spent with humans had effected him. No. Michael thought taking to the clouds again. Gabriel seemed to be ruled by his anger and desires. Maybe Michael was just... behind. Perhaps that was why he was the only angel to see true reason, side with the humans. Swooping to the other side of the house Michael watched Clarie's sleeping form startle awake. If there was one thing Michael didn't know it was these feelings. He was out of his depths as humans would say. It was not like he could simply ask them, or even the angels who blended with the humans so easily. He would be seen as weak. It would be... embarrassing, he supposed was the emotion he felt for it. He could only imagine if someone asked him about... feelings. He would see it as a weakness. To not know one's self was a weakness. In battle one had to be sure of themselves. Completely at one with their soul. If he was to continue leading the humans of Vega he could not be seen as unsure, confused or, dare he say lost. Claire disappeared from view only to reappear seconds later with the drunken soldier. Michael knew his chosen child was safe for the night. Despite this knowledge it still took him a few minutes before he took to the sky pushing the thundering foreign feelings away, attempting to return to that calm he was so accustom to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael knew he had been rash. He knew now he was coming at Alex all wrong. Sitting down on the bed he stared out into the sky. He was having difficulty understanding how Alex didn't trust him. Couldn't trust him. Humans were still so far out of his understanding! No. It was just Alex it seemed. He needed Alex to trust him. To understand he was in danger. He had needed the man to know Gabriel knew about him. Knew he was chosen. Alex hadn't been listening though. He was being a child. So Michael had forced him. Just as he had always done with all the humans he had ever encountered. It seemed, however, that Alex didn't care he was an angel. The fact held no sway over the man. Pushing him seemed to only serve in push him away. Instead of in the direction Michael had wanted. Control. Michael was losing control of his chosen one and that scared him. He was actually scared. He could feel it clawing up his insides. Fear that Alex will die trying to avoid him. That Alex will no longer take his advice. Listen to his words. Need his guidance. He needed Alex trust him. He used to have that trust. The respect. When had he lost it? When had Alex stopped following him, listening to him? Stopped respecting him? Needing his approval?

He remembered a younger Alex standing to attention, hanging on every word he spoke, watching his every move. Michael could not play favorites though. Maybe he had gone too hard on the boy. Michael ran his hands through his hair leaving them against the back of his head as he leaned against his knees, recalling all of his past encounters with the child, the man. Then Michael remembered whipping Alex. The soldier even mentioned it. As if... it had struck a cord. He recalled that day. He had been informed a soldier had left the walls without permission. Michael had gone down to speak with the man in person. Whether it was to reprimand or commend he hadn't been sure of yet. Then he had been informed it was Alex. His Alex. That had gone out into the desert to check on angel activity. Alone. He remembered the anger that had filled him at his chosen child's carelessness. When he got to the room he could hear the blonde speaking to his superior. Alex had seemed almost excited to inform Michael of his findings. Angry that they weren't letting him do it in person. Like he had … finally done something right. Michael released the grip on his hair with the realization, sitting up straight. He should have given Alex something. Some form of acknowledgment. He had pushed him away every time. He had needed Alex to believe he was just a soldier. To work harder. How had Michael made such a mistake? How had he missed Alex's faltering respect? He had just been so... angry, something, these feelings... when he realized it was Alex that had risked his life for the information. Alex could have died. He had an angel on his windshield. Had barely made it back to the city! His chosen child throwing his life into danger for no reason. Alex needed to understand he was to remain safe. Michael had let these new... emotions, get the better of him. He needed to approach Alex in a different manner, he needed to remain objective. No longer would he push or let these feelings rule him. Sighing Michael stood. Well the angel had succeeded in one thing at least. Alex was strong. Strong enough not to need Michael's approval. Or anyone else's for that matter. Maybe, Michael should have spent more time watching the man then running from the foreign emotions he has been trying so hard to ignore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Broken Places - 3

I've decided to do Michaels perspective as well. I've updated the last chapter to include his POV so if you so desire go back and read it.

Summery of Episode:

Alex has left town, Michael is getting heat for not informing the humans about the higher angel's abilities. Michael reaches out to his angel contact in the city warning him that it was either his side or the outside in this war from then on out. The angel is then informed by Alex's concerned friend that Alex is no longer in the city. Michael tracks him down and convinces Alex to let him accompany the man to a destination of the angel's choice. Alex reluctantly agrees. They end up at Alex's old home where they are attacked and Michael is badly wounded.

Chapter 3

Broken Places

Michael had willfully resisted the fleeting urge to slaughter the entire room of humans. He was getting tired of these people. The only reason they had power was because he had allowed it. Yet that corrupt aged man believed he had the right to accuse Michael of turning against humanity. Against Vega. Alex. He almost felt like actually laughing for once. Apparently the angel thought the irony was funny. He had spent all night thinking over how he should approach Alex now, and he was still at a loss. He had paced around his balcony several dozen times while trying to work out a plan.

Michael had been sitting on the edge staring down at the ragged city of Vega when he heard the elevator ding. Giggles echoed down the hallway followed by the tapping of several pairs of high heels. He could smell the women before they even made it to the bedroom.

"Wait here ladies." Becca instructed, then one set of heels walked towards Michael. The angel tilted his head to the side watching her approach, unwilling to stand up from his comfortable position. He had removed his boots hours ago. He was not willing to give up the cool breeze against his feet for a gaggle of girls.

"Michael." Becca spoke softly kneeling down beside him, the warmth of her body brushing against his arm. Michael turned his head away from her staring back out at the sky line. She ran her hands down his chest, placing several small kisses along his exposed neck. Michael turned his head towards her again, cutting off her access to his neck.

"What did I say about indulging me." He stated as he leveled her with an intense stare. She leaned back a bit meeting his eye, her hands still a firm presence on his chest.

"Come on, Michael, that was a few days ago. I know your appetite." She whispered one of her hands slowly moving lower. Narrowing his eyes at the woman's unwanted attention Michael slipped off the balcony. Becca gasped throwing herself backwards, away from the edge. The angel dropped a few feet enjoying the wind rushing through his hair. Unsheathing his wings, he propelled himself back onto his balcony. Landing barefoot a few feet away from Becca.

"Not tonight, Becca." Michael stated heading back into the bed room. Several women stood near the door in scantly clad clothing.

"Michael?" Becca called after him as he passed the glass doors. All Michael could feel for the group was irritation and, dare he say, disgust. It was true, he lost control some times. The human desires of this world sometimes, often, became too much for Michael to handle. The raging need to mate was an irritating itch that he had, yet, learned to fully control. Being cut from heaven left the angels to their own devices, their own thoughts, desires. Tonight however was not one of those nights. With his angels endurance it was... difficult to sate that itch. He was not proud of those nights. They were all willing yes but, his father had wished man to choose one mate, not many. It was one of those ambiguous rules his father had put in place for the humans. Now that Michael was among them he felt he should at least try to adhere to his father's wishes. The best way to lead was by example. Humans sometimes did not listen, but they always watched.

"Come on Michael, I know somethings bothering you. You've been up here all day, you were up all night. Let loose a little." Becca suggested walking seductively back into the room with him, closing the door to the balcony behind her. Michael wondered if that was her attempt at cutting of his escape. Unfortunately for her he didn't need one. This was his residence, not hers. He could smell the groups arousal from here. Groupies that would give anything to sleep with their protector of the city. The angel. Any angel really. He walked around his bed watching the women giggle drunkenly at his approach, batting their dark lashes. Becca followed beside him a small satisfied smile gracing her lips. He sort of felt bad for the girls. Desire was a hard emotion to harbor. Michael wrapped his fingers around the dark strands of hair cascading down the closest woman's chest. He heard her breath catch in her throat. He met her beautiful hazel eyes and she stared at him with lust, adoration and a tinge of fear.

"Get out." Michael demanded letting the strand of hair slip from his fingers as he pulled away. Horror broke out on the woman's dolled up face and she stepped back, the rest looking startled, but not quite as fearful.

"Michael!" Becca admonished him coming to the groups aid, standing in between him and the confused women. She attempted to stare the angel down, trying to figure out what was wrong with the angel. Michael simply returned her gaze his face the steeled unemotional slate it usually was. Becca took a deep breath breaking eye contact.

"Fine. Throw a fit, pull away." She said turning towards the girls. Michaels brows twitched in confusion. He wasn't throwing a fit, he simply did not want them here. They smelled of arousal and cheap perfume. The thought of having sexual intercourse while Alex slipped through his fingers almost made him feel... sick he supposed, nauseous was the human definition. Which was a strange feeling since he had never been sick during his stay with the humans. He hated the feeling, it made him feel weak, the sooner these women were out of the room the better. Becca almost started shuffling them out when she turned around fixing him with a fake smile.

"You know, I'm sure you wont mind if we have a little fun." She grabbed one of the girl's hands and pulled her to the bed. The rest jumped at the opportunity and followed her example. Becca helped the women on, sitting at the edge of the bed as they all climbed over each other. Michael felt the emotions getting to him.

"Becca." Michael warned his irritation and anger seeping through his normally monotone voice. Some of the women already had their shirts off, caressing each other, removing even more clothes. The smell of arousal and sweat permeated the room, increasing the angel's nausea. Michael took a step back glaring at what was supposed to be his bed. Becca hissed in feigned regret while watching the women undress. Turning towards him with a fake apologetic look.

"Little late it seems. I guess – " She gasped when Michael grabbed her arm roughly ripping her off the bed. He pulled her to him, her body flush against his. Holding her in place he stared into her eyes until she looked just as guilty and apologetic as she should. The angel shoved her away from him. Releasing her she bounced onto the bed with a small gasp.

"Enjoy yourself." Michael muttered, bitterness actually creeping into his usually bland tone. The look of horror on Becca's face was all he needed. The angel made his way around the bed refusing to look at the orgy on his bed. He opened the door walking out onto the balcony as Becca scrambled after him, calling his name. He ignored his barefooted state and took to the sky. He heard Becca yelling after him. That it wasn't fair how he always pulled away. He ignored her as well, his powerful wings taking him to the outer wall where he had spent the rest of the night and half the dawn watching the horizon, lost in his thoughts. He was eventually found by patrolling soldiers who informed him the entire army was on the lookout for him. Apparently he had been summoned to an impromptu council meeting.

That had been about an hour ago. Now he had foul smelling breath in his face accusing him of switching allegiances. No, that he might switch allegiances. He had better things to do this day. Plans he needed to complete. First and foremost, he needed to make sure Alex was safe within these walls. Alex _must_ be safe within these walls. If that required murder of a certain group of humans, or human... no, Michael may have broken some of the more ambiguous commandments his father had given the humans, but murder was not one of them. Unless of course the old fool gave him reason. Then it was not murder, now was it? The old fool truly believed he could lord over the angel. Like they actually had power. Threatening the council turned out to be more amusing then he anticipated. It also achieved his goal rather quickly. He may have let his irritation get the better of him, though. He had told himself he would keep them in check, the emotions, but they just... they were complicated. How does one stop feeling? Michael remembered what it was like when he first came to earth. Everything was easier then. Cause and effect. Plan and action. As Michael left the counsel room he almost wished the old man had pushed him. Just a little more, his existence on this earth would be much easier without the fool. No, he had other things to do. The angels had apparently been running unchecked for long enough. He was no longer going to just stand on the sidelines of this in house war. The angels were either with him, or dead. He would not put Alex in danger again. Not if he had a choice. Being an archangel he had a choice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Micheal had not flown this fast in a long time. Covering hundreds of miles in mere minutes. He landed in front of his chosen one's vehicle. Trying not to let it show how exhausted he really was. How much that swift flight and nights of no rest had gotten to him. It didn't even cross his mind that Alex would not stop. Until the man sped up. It was only a brief moment were Michael wondered if it was too late. Alex wasn't coming back. Would never trust him again. Would rather him dead, then in his life. Even then Michael did not move. He did not want to see the world fall apart without Alex. His world fall apart. If Alex hit him then so be it. The blonde suddenly swerved and Michael started breathing again. Giving Alex a once over as the man got out of the car Michael felt relief flood his system. He wasn't injured. This wasn't the time to deal with emotions though, so he tried his hardest to ignore the concern. When Alex asked to be left alone though Michael realized that was the problem. That was what he had done wrong. Left him alone. He should have been apart of the man's life more. When Alex told him what he thought Delphine held for him he knew instantly what Alex needed. A place he could stay that was home. Michael knew just the place. A place where he could watch over Alex. Could always find him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex couldn't believe that Michael, the prestigious angel of humanity, had actually flown his pristine ass all the way out into the middle of no where to haul him back to Vega. This fucking angel just didn't know when to stop. Well Alex wasn't going to let him. He wasn't going back to Vega! Michael didn't have a fucking choice. He was out here. He was heading to Delphine and Michael could shove his self-righteous decisions up his ass. He pressed his foot hard against the pedal. Alex was a grown man he didn't need to be lorded over like some lost prince. His life was his own! As the vehicle rapidly closed in on the angel though, he realized he couldn't do it. He didn't want the angel dead. Couldn't imagine Michael dead. That was until the man got into his car, calling shot gun. Alex was so fucking tired of all of it! Michael was not coming to Delphine with him. They would never let him in. Ever. He wasn't going to have the angel secretly hovering over him as he tried to make a new life for himself. He needed to convince the angel he was serious. Pointing the gun at Michael felt wrong. It felt so wrong. He just didn't know what else to do. Then the angel threatened him – "warned him" – and Alex couldn't do it! This was Michael. Michael. He couldn't... damn it! The angel had to leave him alone though. Please. Michael. Alex felt his shoulder sag in relief knowing Michael wouldn't go back on his word. While this place the angel wants to take them may cause him more problems then he needed it was worth getting the male out of his life. For good this time, because god knew he couldn't take seeing him again.

They had been driving for a few hours. All in complete silence and Alex couldn't quite stand actually having a living being in his car and not interacting with them. After imagining Clarie next to him for a majority of the trip just to keep him sane, having a real person was actually pretty good. Only problem was that person was Michael, who didn't talk much. If at all. Eventually though he didn't care if Michael was inclined to not talk. He needed to do something. Sitting still, not doing anything at all, was not his forte.

"How did you find me?" Alex eventually asked breaking that damned silence. Michael glanced at Alex briefly just to take in his expression. Which was pretty pissed off, his default setting since all of this started. When Michael didn't reply after a few seconds Alex pushed on.

"I mean I have to be at least eight, nine hundred miles from Vega. I left last night. It was barely two, two thirty at the latest..." Alex looked at Michael realizing the man really had just covered a lot of land to get to him. Scoffing he looked back to the road when the angel made no move to comment.

"So when did you leave? Three hours after I left? Five?" Michael glanced at him again, not turning his head this time.

"An hour ago." Alex couldn't keep the startled look off of his face. Michael of course remained completely serious, eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Bull shit." Alex called out shaking his head, turning back to the road. When Michael didn't comment Alex pushed on. "You've been tailing me for the past two days. There is no way you only found out an hour ago." Michael turned his head to look out the passengers window before commenting.

"I was giving you space, like you wanted."

"So you admit to stalking me." Alex blurted out, kind of shocked Michael had actually considered what he wanted. Although it was just a small ounce of what he wanted. To not be the chosen one and have a giant target on his head would be the top of his list. At least let him _earn_ the target, but no! He just gets it handed to him. Michael glowered at him, or at least as much glowering as the angel's emotionless face can achieve. Maybe intense stare would be a better description.

"It is my duty to keep you safe." Alex scoffed again at Michael's excuse.

"Yeah 'cause you've done such a great job so far." Michael's brows furrowed more at Alex's words.

"You're alive, yes?" Michael countered, Alex dismayed look between him and the road in disbelief.

"You're joking right? That's a joke." The reply left Michael even more confused. Why would he joke about this?

"No. Its not." The angel stated, his attention now rooted to the blonde.

"Okay. You're not quite getting it. Me barely scrapping by at the bottom of the soldier tier is not my idea of a great life."

"It was the life you needed."

"The life I needed?! What so I can be your perfect little Chosen One. Win the war. I had to have the shittiest life ever just to satisfy your opinion." Alex's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Would you prefer I left you on the streets?" Michael countered a smug haughtily.

"It wasn't your idea for me to join the soldier program!" The blonde shouted at him.

"Who do you think made the program?"

"They made it to keep the city safe." Alex stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I made it to get you off the streets. You think the city was organized enough to put together a program that large? They had barely initiated the V levels."

"What?" Alex blurted out, unsure of what to say to that. Unsure of what the angel was telling him.

"I had thought living on the streets, surviving, would teach you what you needed. You needed to know how to handle yourself. Win in a fight. Do what it takes to stay alive."

"And what I wasn't doing good enough on the streets for you?" There was a long pause. A heavy air suddenly hung between them and Alex got the feeling he wasn't going to like Michael's answer.

"You were sick Alex." Michael whispered. Alex swallowed hard as those words left Michael's lips. Alex watched the other male, a pained expression etched across the blonde's face. He remembered being sick. It was why he joined the program almost immediately. They gave free medical attention to all personnel. That illness was the worst two months of his life. He was barely breathing when he applied and, some how, they let him in. He was surprised they took him at all considering how scrawny and... dying he had been. Alex shook as he realized what Michael said was true.

"You. You're the reason they took me in. No questions asked. It took me months to fully recover." He met Michaels eyes the disbelief evident on his face. Michael gave a small nod of his head.

"The program came out of no where. Fliers barely started appearing a month before they opened the applications." Alex added on trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I rushed the program, and pushed the medical benefits through the counsel. They were... not happy about that. Not ready to accommodate so many applicants."

"Of course. I was one of the first few accepted immediately. I remember how ridiculous it all was. All the commanders were running around with their heads cut off. The entire thing was disorganized. It didn't get any better until a year later. When they finally figured everything out."

"Yes. It had been a rather rushed decision."

"Wait! They made the program because those eight balls made it into the city. It was the counter measure." Alex stared hard at the angel looking for any signs. Michael gave him a deadpanned look.

"No. You. You didn't do that. You didn't bring those _things_ into the city!" Alex shouted feeling like the floor had fallen out from beneath him. The road in front of him started swaying. His lungs felt like they couldn't get enough air. The angel suddenly refused to meet his gaze. Alex couldn't breath. He slammed on the breaks and they came to a rather abrupt halt in the middle of the road. Michael's hand the only thing stopping himself from hitting the dashboard.

"Michael!" Alex demanded his eyes wide, turning his full attention to the angel. "All those people. They died... They died because of me?! Because I was sick! They lost their lives, god hundreds – ."

"No! Alex that wasn't – " Michael cut him off pushing away from the dashboard unconsciously leaning towards Alex, finally meeting the blonde's eye. Alex leaned away from him.

"Yes! Yes it was! They couldn't find you that day. The eight balls ripped through the city like it was paper!" Alex was feeling claustrophobic. The realization that he had played apart in that massacre tearing him apart inside. He ripped the handle on the door open and fell out of the car.

"Alex." Michael called after him as he stumbled away to the edge of the road. The world around him became quite, the buzzing in his head taking over all sound. He stood on the side of the road looking around himself sightlessly. He couldn't breathe, god he couldn't breath. All he could see where the people being ripped apart as those angels tore through the streets. Could hear the screams and the thundering steps as thousands of humans ran for their lives. He had hidden himself away, beckoned into a nearby house, into a cupboard by some hooded man, but he could still hear it all. The screams, the crashing and wet noises, distorted laughter. Until everything had gone silent. Everyone in the vicinity either dead or quietly hiding afraid to even breath. He remembered coming out of the house hours later. The streets paved with blood, more then blood.

"Alex." Some one called from him. The sound echoing down the empty street. Alex frowned fear gripping him. No one had called his name that day, because no one was alive.

"Alex." Was called again and he looked around confused backing up towards the house he had just come from. Suddenly the hooded man was in front of him his hands reaching forward. Alex leaned back trying to escape the man. Then the hood fell back and Michael was there. The angel's hands slipped around his neck to hold the back of his head, cradle his jaw. The angel pulled him forward with the hold. Pulled him out of the nightmare. Alex stumbled a step and the hell in the streets disappeared revealing an empty desert.

"Alex." Michael repeated barely two feet away from his face. Alex blinked several times taking in deep breaths. Tilting his head a little he took in his surroundings. He was standing on the side of the deserted highway surrounded by an empty wasteland. His chest heaved as if he had been running and he focused on the calming hands holding the base of his head. Michaels thumbs caressed the edges of his jaw in a soothing manner as he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as he concentrated on the warmth encasing him.

"Alex." Michael whispered leaning even closer. The blonde could feel the angel's warm breath against his face. "That day was not your doing. I take full responsibility for my actions. You did nothing. Alex. Nothing. None of that day was your fault. I did that Alex. Just me." Michael's thumbs moved soothingly along Alex's jaw, unnoticed by the angel. Opening his eyes Alex sighed heavily letting his head fall forward. His jaw slipped out of Michael's grasp, but his head landed against the angel's chest. One of Michael's hands remained on his neck while the other trailed its way calmingly down the side of his arm. The angel's breath ruffling Alex's hair with every exhale.

"You lead them there... because I was sick." Alex said pathetically, the beginning of tears burning the corners of his eyes.

"I brought them to the city because the council wasn't listening to me." Michael's hand slid back up to grip his arm while the other threaded into the base of Alex's hair. The angel tightened his hold on the blonde's hair and pulled. Only easing up a little when Alex was finally looking him in the eye. Alex gasped at the sudden pain and the intensity in Michael's eyes.

"You were dying Alex. They left me no choice. If I had to chose between hundreds of thousands of humans I would choose you." Michael's gaze softened and the grip on Alex's hair loosened. "I have chose you." Alex felt the first tear fall down his cheek and he pulled away. Michael's hand slipped lazily from his hair as he stepped out of reach, turning away from the angel so he couldn't see the wet tracks down his face. He took in a steadying breath trying to blink the tears away. Michael was right. It wasn't his choice. He still felt responsible though. How could the archangel do something so cruel? Alex was just one man. Apparently Alex's silence was a queue for Michael to elaborate.

"The day you were born. I stopped at nothing to reach you in time." Michael said quietly as if speaking too loud would break Alex. Alex gritted his teeth welcoming the anger that seared through him. He spun around swiftly aiming a glare at the angel.

"Because I'm the Chosen One right? Thats the only reason! If I hadn't of been, you wouldn't have cared." Alex hissed at the male standing a few feet from him. The angel shook his head slowly, taking a step forward.

"Father chose you for a reason Alex." Michael pressed taking another step towards the blonde. Alex shook his head as well, a bitter smile gracing his face.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said turning away from the angel and storming towards the car. He didn't want to deal with any of this. He was going to get to this place and then get the angel out of his hair, for good this time. Michael's heart dropped at the man's dismissal. Don't walk away, Alex. The fear at losing the blonde clawed at his insides once again. He was losing him. Michael leap forward grabbing Alex's arm, turning the blonde back to him. Alex snarled at the angel ripping his arm from the male's grasp.

"Don't touch me." Alex spat, quickly stepping back from the angel. Michael closed the gap just as swiftly grabbing both of the man's arms, holding him in place.

"If I had the chance to choose a different child I would not. I would choose to save you, Alex. I will always choose you." All of Alex's anger drained away at those words leaving him hollow. It didn't matter. Michael would say anything and the male would never actually have to choose. None of them really had a choice.

"But you don't, so you can't." Alex pulled away again, a little less violently this time. "I'm the Chosen One! Guess your stuck with me either way," the blonde barked out sarcastically, throwing his arms out. "Took enough to get your approval. Had to be the Chosen Child, right?" Alex added bitterly his arms falling back to his sides.

"You have always had my approval Alex." Michael admitted, Alex just scoffed the bitter smile back on his face. He walked back up to the angel leaning in close.

"Because I'm the Chosen Child." Alex whispered to the angel staring hard into his eyes. Turning away he walked to the car and opened the car door. Pausing he half turned back to the angel.

"Not that I want a murderer's approval anyway." He added harshly before hopping in and slamming the door shut. The words hit Michael like a blade and he stood rooted to the spot for several seconds. The revving of the engine the only thing that brought him out of his stupor. Now he understood how people believed words could injure, because those words had hurt. He got into the car quietly unsure of what to say to fix this. Alex refused to look at the angel. Keeping his eyes glued to the road. While Michael was the opposite, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the angry soldier. Finally Michael couldn't take the uncomfortable constriction in his chest, the knowledge that Alex hated him, and broke the silence. Still not quite sure what he could possibly say to fix the situation.

"Alex." Michael started only to be cut off immediately.

"Shut up, Michael. Just. Shut up." The only words exchanged for the rest of the trip were directions. Alex's anger doubled when he realized where they were headed. He should have killed the angel when he had the chance. Yet even as he thought that he couldn't help them feeling like lies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex was still dumbfounded that Michael had actually cried. The angel had tears running down his face and it was obvious the male didn't know what to do with them. Michael had stood there almost in the same awkward astonishment as he had. A few minutes later the angel had touched his face when he thought Alex wasn't watching. Staring at the water like it was a foreign substance. When the angel hadn't moved from his pensive position still staring at the drying tears on his fingers, confusion written as clearly as Michaels face could. Alex got fed up and stomped over to the male.

"Come on man." Alex said gripping his sleeve he wiped the drying tears off of the Michael's face. They stared at each other for almost a minute. Alex could see Michael trying to piece together his own emotions. Then something shifted in the angel's eyes. Michael briefly touched his now dry face, tearing his eyes away from Alex's the angel refused to meet his eyes again. Almost as if... the angel was embarrassed. Alex smiled a little, rolling said eyes he headed outside for some fresh air.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex's hands shook as he pressed the gas pedal flush against the floor board. His skin was just as white as Michael's who slumped lifelessly in the passenger's seat. Fuck he didn't want this. Alex slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. What was he supposed to do? Michael couldn't die. God. Michael couldn't die! He needed him. Watching Michael fall to the dirt was the worst thing Alex had ever experienced. He didn't care. He didn't care what the angel had done. It didn't mean he wanted him dead. The fear was still clawing at Alex. He kept replaying the scene over and over again in his head. Michael staring at him as he fell to his knees. Alex rushing over to his side completely lost with the angel's guide. His hands shook as he did the first thing he could think of. Removing that blade from Michael. The angel stopped him though. Leaving Alex in shock and completely lost. The thought of losing Michael was nothing like losing Jeep. Jeep was his father yes, but Michael. Michael was his life. Alex had done everything... he had lived for Michael's approval, it was his only goal in the soldier devision. Becoming Michaels right hand commander. Michael was so much more then his phantom father. Michael had been there a steady beacon in that abysmal cesspool called Vega. God, Alex didn't know what he would do without Michael breathing over his shoulder. Without his snarky replies and thinly veiled threats. His ironic sense of humor. Alex reached a hand across the car taking Michael's limp one into his own trying to steady his racing heart, to keep the fear at bay. He held on hoping to god that the angel lived. He needed the angel. God, he needed the angel. If he felt hollow without Claire he felt so much worse knowing Michael wouldn't be there when Alex needed him. Losing Jeep was like losing an idea, a dream. A father he never had. Never really knew, not any more. Losing Michael was like losing his foundation. The walls would crumble. The sky would fall. The sea would swallow everything. Michael held this world together. His world together. If Michael died... Gabriel better hide. Alex thought grabbing on to the familiar edge of anger like a life line. Alex swore to god, he would kill Gabriel and all of his angels. Every. Last. Fucking. One. His grip tightened on Michaels hand in determination, Michaels fingers curled weakly against his own in response.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. The Flood - 4

Sup.

Episode Summery:

Alex brings Michael back to Vega and is arrested for desertion and stolen property. Alex is thrown in jail while Michael's sister, Uriel, heals the injured angel. Michael goes to a family meeting with Gabriel and Uriel while Alex has to defuse a situation where a council member demands to see the chosen one or destroy the city's food supply. Later that night Michael finally returns and Alex demands to be trained.

Chapter 4

The Flood

Laying in bed Michael watched the woman beside him sleep. Wondering why he still felt empty after their time together. It didn't used to be this way. After a night of sex with Becca he used to feel content, in a way. Lethargic at least. Lately though it wasn't enough. Like something was missing. He felt guilty being with Becca. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't what she needed. What she was easy to please though, and Michael wasn't sure if losing her would make his life easier or harder. Laying back against the bed he closed his eyes. He supposed asking Becca during their foreplay about Alex's were abouts was considered rude. Michael had to know though, before he could actually enjoy himself. Luckily Alex would be safe in jail. At least for the night while he regained his strength. For now at least. Michael was still feeling weak. He could use the nights rest with the knowledge Alex was safely behind the city walls. In the morning he would get Claire to retrieve Alex. He needed to not be seen in Alex's company as often as he has. People would start asking questions. The city could not know Alex was the Chosen Child yet. The man didn't have the training he needed. Not yet. Michael's breathing was just evening out, on the verge of sleep, when he heard the soft patter of footsteps slowly working their way across his bedroom floor. The sliding of metal had Michael instantly on high alert. The steps stopped on Becca's side of the bed. He could hear the person breathing as they stood over the woman. There was a sliding of blades and Michael eyes snapped open just in time to see a raised blade aiming for the brunettes neck.

The male lunged forward halting Uriel mid swing. He easily threw his sister to the ground. It took a few seconds for him to piece together his healed wound and his sister in being in the city. For once in his life he was grateful for the other angel. For once she was courteous enough to wait until he was healed to attempt murder on those liked. He knew he had to get her away from Becca. Uriel had a way of destroying the things he showed even an ounce of affection for. Taking her from the room he landed on an adjacent building. Michael knew better then to believe she was just trying to scare the human. When she spoke of Alex his heart skipped a beat. Fear at his discovery gnawed at his insides. He would do everything in his power to keep her away from him. From knowing his name, let alone what he looked like. He had to keep his meetings with the man a secret from now on. They could not be seen in public. Michael could not show any interest in Alex in the slightest. It wouldn't matter to Uriel who Alex was. She would be a threat either way. When she demanded a meeting he decided to comply. Alex would be safe in prison. No one knew of his identity and as long as he could keep from being the defiant soldier he would remain unharmed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex had spent his entire stay in prison worrying about Michael. He didn't care about getting out, it didn't matter. Maybe he was actually better off in there. Getting lost in the numbers. Then Claire had got him out. He almost didn't want to go, almost refused. Leaving the prison he went to see Bixby, he felt guilty all through their meeting. Who he really wanted to see was Michael. To make sure the that damned arch angel wasn't dead. After leaving Bixby he had spent most of the morning trying to get information on the angel's condition. The hospital informed him the male had been transferred to his penthouse, however when the angel left his wound had yet to cease bleeding. Alex had made his way to Michaels home, demanding to see the angel. The guards however refused to let him up. Which was ridiculous to be honest. Considering he was the Chosen One and shit you would think Michael would have informed his door watchers that he was allowed through at all times. Cursing a lot he had tried to track down Becca, he knew it was a stupid idea and he hated knowing the woman probably knew more about Michael's condition then he did. Any of the council members would work actually.

Luckily or unluckily, he was swooped up by some fellow soldiers that all but demanded he return to the barracks with them. In no time they were gearing up for an assault on the Agro-tower and all Alex could really think about was whether Michael was still breathing. He had barely caught what Frost's request was as he imagined Michael laying on his bed bleeding everywhere. He hadn't been sure whether meeting with frost was the smart idea. It was however the safest way of guaranteeing no casualties. If he could convince the man he was the Chosen One that was.

Not being able to stop Frost getting his brains blown out was the tipping point for him. He was the Chosen One and he couldn't save one man. Hell, Frost died because Alex simply existed. After debriefing Alex had retreated to the last place he figured people would find him. His own idol. The Chosen One's erected alter. There had been a few flowers on the statue when he had arrived. It had still been daylight when he had sat down on that bench. Claire had been kind enough to inform him of Michael's condition, or lack there of before he was whisked away for questioning. Apparently the angel had recovered quite well. According to Becca of course. Alex sat there almost itching to start training and he couldn't even speak with the angel. He needed the training. If not for him self then for others. To simply stop people from getting hurt because of him. How many did that make? Four? It had barely been a week since he became this Chosen Child. Not even a week!

Alex couldn't help but feel a little pissed that Michael hadn't even bothered to update him on his status of being alive. After a few hours of stewing in his own annoyance over the fact, he made his way back to Michael's place. This time he knew one of the soldiers on guard who helpfully informed him that Michael had been seen flying over the north wall late last night, or early morning, whichever way Alex wanted to look at it. Now just pissed over all, Alex had made his way back to his hiding spot feeling only slightly better knowing Michael hadn't just been avoiding him all day. While at the same time worrying that something bad had happened to make the angel leave the city in such a hurry so shortly after being gravely wounded.

Alex had spent the rest of the day thinking over the past, his feelings on his new status, and how he wanted to handle being the Chosen One. It was obvious he wasn't ready, as much as he loath to admit that. Frost would still be alive if he could just... be the Chosen One everyone thought he was supposed to be. They could have told the city, Alex supposed. He couldn't even handle an eight ball or save a lone believer, yet he was supposed to save the human race. Alex watched the flickering candles as the darkness closed in around him. He had seen every single one of those flames ignited by various V class people. Many staying near the alter to say prayers to him. Prayers he could never answer. He couldn't heal someone's child or help their living situation. Hell he couldn't even fix his V2 status. He had just watched a woman walk away after an hour of praying to someone who didn't actually exist. Letting his head fall against his knuckles he stared at that last candle feeling just as useless as he always did. He wasn't god. He wasn't a Chosen One. The only thing different between him and that woman was the tattoos. Maybe some soldier training, but that wasn't saying much apparently. Just then the sound of high heels met his ears. He only bothered turning his head when he realized they weren't heading for the alter, but for him. Claire was walking towards him claiming this was the last place she'd expected to find him. Her pep talk was a nice gesture, but she didn't understand. She couldn't understand. How could she imagine, truly imagine, having the hope of hundreds of thousands of people resting on her shoulders. She couldn't, not really. Alex suddenly heard wings. As the beating of wings grew closer he realized Michael did understand what it felt like. Maybe that was why the angel had always pushed him so hard. So he could carry the weight, alone, because no other human being would understand it. He was used to doing things alone. Its what his life had taught him. Claire immediately made herself scarce in the presence of the angel. He turned his attention to the new comer as the male approached. Instead of sitting next to him however, Michael stopped in front of the statue. Standing beside him Alex didn't know how to breach the subject of asking the angel for his help. He had pushed Michael away so many times in the last week it was almost embarrassing to try. Thankfully he didn't have to, Michael brought it up for him. Understood what he needed instead of dancing around the issue, making him say it.

"I wanna learn. About everything." Alex told him grateful when the angel didn't rub it in his face. Michael simply nodded turning back to watch the candles.

"Was it that big of an emergency? Couldn't even tell me your still alive and breathing?" Alex questioned, his annoyance failing to veil the concern in his voice.

"I thought you would still be in the prison on my return." Michael stated turning around, moving away from the statue.

"Oh really? So you were just going to leave me there while you ran off? I had just drove hours with you bleeding out beside me and you think what? He can wait a day or two?" Alex caught up to the angel who had apparently decided they were taking a walk into the dark gardens.

"Worried?" Michael all but smirked. "It was important Alex, and you were safe."

"Safe. In prison. They beat me." Alex blurted out, unsure why he decided to reveal that certain piece of information. He wasn't looking for a pity party. It just made him angry the angel could be so nonchalant about everything. Michael suddenly stopped grabbing the blonde's shoulder, shifting Alex to face him. Giving him a once over the angel met Alex's glare.

"Are you injured?" Michael asked still not removing his hand from Alex's shoulder. The blonde swallowed at the angels critical attention. His earlier anger at the male ebbing away.

"No. I'm fine. Bruised, but, fine." Alex brushed off pulling out of Michael's hand to continue their walk, unsure he liked the way he was feeling at the moment.

"Then why bring it up?" Michael fell into step beside him a moment later.

"Because you said it was safe." Alex gritted his teeth, for once embarrassed he didn't think before he spoke.

"Yes, you were not in danger of dying." Alex rolled his eyes at Michael's flat reply not really feeling up to being angry at the angel.

"No, if you put it that way, I wasn't." Alex snapped with a scowl, refusing to look at the male.

"I did not tell them to attack you Alex." A tinge of confusion coloring Michael's voice.

"No. You gave me these!" Alex snapped anger pulsing through him he yanked his left sleeve up. The next thing Alex knew he was pressed against and angel. His arm sandwiched between their bodies, the tattoos hidden from sight.

"Would you like Frost to have died in vain?" Michael berated him sharply, the angel's grip on Alex's wrist tight enough to bruise. Alex bowed his head pulling his arm down between them yanking the sleeve back down guiltily. When Alex refused to answer him however, Michael grabbed a fist full of the blonde's hair pulling tilting the man's head back. Tired of Alex treating his new endangerment like a joke.

"This is not a game Alex. More will die for you, because of you. Do not make it easier for them to hurt you." Michael urged suddenly reminded of how fragile Alex's identity now was. It wasn't just the humans or Gabriel finding out, it was Uriel. Alex had to understand. Michael tightened his grip. Alex hissed gritting his teeth at the pain. Finally looking into Michael's eyes Alex was shocked to find fear curling in those dark depths. Swallowing again he opened his left hand placing it against the other male's chest in an attempt to put some distance between him and the intensity. Instead he was met with a rapid heart beat beneath his palm. The initial action of pushing the angel away suddenly forgotten as it pounded away at his hand.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered feeling the heart beat slowly calm beneath his palm at the apology. "Your right. I just..." Alex broke eye contact taking in a deep breath. Trying to get his emotions under control. He needed to learn to control his temper. Unfortunately it was the one thing he had always relied on when he was in bind. Michael's hand eased casually sliding through his hair and down his neck. Alex fought the shiver that tried to make its way down his back at the absent minded movement from the angel. The arch angel's hand trailed across his shoulder and down his arm before Michael stepped away. Alex caught the male's hand before it left his arm. Pinning it in place so the angel couldn't walk away. He needed things to be clear to the angel. Needed him to understand. He determinedly met the angels eye.

"I didn't want this Michael." There was a long pause as the two just watched each other. Michael barely even a step away. "I don't want this..." There was a few heart beats before Michael replied.

"I know." Michael wrapped the hand Alex held captive gently around the blonde's wrist. Alex's grip on the angel's hand tightened and his brows furrowed more as frustration filled him. No Michael didn't know. He didn't understand.

"It will get easier." Michael reluctantly whispered after a long pause, Alex tried to meet his eye but the angel was examining Alex's hand against his chest.

"Don't lie to me." Alex hissed, desperate to stop all of the lies and manipulation, tightening his grip painfully against the angel's hand which in turn tightened against his wrist.

"Then stop trying to fix this Alex." Michael's grip tightened even more and Alex knew he was going to have a bruise in the morning. They entered into a staring contest for a long moment. Neither of them backing down. Alex wasn't going to give up his need for normalcy, Michael wasn't going to let Alex drown under the weight of calling. Nothing was wrong with him being the chosen one. It was how it was supposed to be. Had always been. Suddenly Michael's other hand found its way back to Alex's neck. Michael gave him a little shake when Alex refused to listen, to back down from this staring contest. Michael's frown deepened and his hand slid up to cup Alex's check. Alex was instantly thrown off. Heat rushed to his face and his heart pounded in his chest. He blinked startling back a bit. Michael just followed his hand pressing firmly against his skin. The angel released his hold on Alex's wrist gripping the other side of the blonde's neck instead holding the soldier in place.

"It's not broken." Michael whispered firmly his hold tightening. The words hit Alex hard, his breath leaving his chest. He jerked out of the man's hold. Michael reluctantly letting the blonde go, when he wasn't quite sure he had gotten through to the man. This was broken. Alex though stepping away from the angel. His destiny, this whole ordeal, it wasn't supposed to be. Just because Michael believed it was always supposed to be this way, didn't make it true. Alex swallowed hard turning away from the male. He tucked his hands into his pants refusing to look at the angel as he sorted through his thoughts, instead watching the leaves on the bushes around them blow gently in the breeze. They stood like that for several minutes Alex lost in his thoughts and calming his beating heart. While Michael simply watched Alex unsure of what the young man was thinking. Unsure if Alex had understood. If he finally got it. That this was how it was supposed to be. Michael and Alex, together against the angel horde. Saving the world. He needed to accept that. Stop fighting it. Fighting him. Alex could feel Michael's heated gaze on the back of his neck. Alex gripped his hands into fists willing himself to refuse his current train of thought. Hadn't his destiny always been this? Alex had strove for Michael approval long before he actually met the man. Had always entertained the hopes that one day he and Michael would end this war. Together. He of course had worked his way though the soldier tiers. Earned it. In the end though it had always been him and Michael. Him and Michael fighting while Claire waited for him back home. Him and Michael strategizing while Bixby went to school. Michael was right in a way. This wasn't broken. It just wasn't how he had wanted it. It had been handed to him. Michael had been handed to him. The angel's attention felt cheapened because of it. Like Alex hadn't actually earned the angel's respect. Finally Alex took a deep breath turning back to the angel. Alex smiled a little turning himself back to the angel. He took in the raven haired male standing just a few feet away with a disapproving frown on his face. His trench coat rustling in the small breeze. The male's dark eyes were trained on his own, taking in every emotion Alex let out. The blonde could see the angel's wheels turning as he tried to work out what Alex was thinking, feeling. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"You really are something you know that?" Alex said amusement coloring his tone. "You don't know shit about human emotions yet here you are trying to help me through this. Instead of just... telling me its a great gift like everyone else." Alex actually laughed at that shaking his head.

"I – You need to understand – ." Michael pressed refusing to let Alex's new smile become contagious.

"That this is my destiny right? It always was and always will be!" Alex huffed throwing his arms out.

"Yes." Michael answered. Alex glared, breaking eye contact to look into the distance shaking his head.

"Me and you." Alex gestured between them and Michael nodded his head.

"I get what your saying. Its just that – ." Alex started up after a quite moment.

"Alex." Michael warned stepping towards him. The angel was getting tired of these heart to hearts. Alex smiled at Michael's ominous posture laughing again. The angel forever trying to get him to submit. Alex was sure thats why the male grabbed his neck all the time. Someone needed to tell the angel about personal space. Michael kept his stern stare leveled on Alex and the blonde laughed taking in the familiar look.

"Thank god you didn't die." Alex smirked letting his shoulders relax for the first time since being back in Vega. Since Jeep. Since being labeled.

"Father had nothing to do with it. As you know, he is no longer – ." Michael started and Alex shook his head in amusement.

"I know, I know. It was just a – figure of speech." Alex cut him off watching the angel frown, though he realized that it really wasn't. He was thankful. The relief he felt at having the angel there in front of him... he was thankful for that. To whoever was responsible for that. Whether it was god or not.

"Do not change the subject." Michael deadpanned wanted to get Alex's bubbling emotions over with, he could see them simmering just beneath the surface. Something was still wrong. Alex shuffled uncomfortably, no longer wishing to discuss his feelings. It took him a few more minutes to piece what he had just been planning on telling the male.

"I know okay, I know. I can't change this. But I just – ."

"Alex." Michael hissed tired of the circle they were running.

"No. No! I know! Damn it. Just – ." Alex huffed throwing his head back in exasperation.

"Just hear me out." Alex said schooling his expression into a serious one, daring the angel to interupt him again. "I understand I can't change this. I get that. But – I want to be me, Michael. Not this Chosen Child who will save the world. I want to be Alex! The guy with tattoos weird tattoos that help him... try, to save the world." Alex had looked away during his short speech trying to pick the words he needed. Understanding dawned on Micheal's features as the blonde fixed him with a hopeful look. Michael finally breathed easy, finally understanding why Alex had been rebelling so hard. Michael closed his eyes shaking his head in disbelief before he answered that hopeful expression.

"You are, Alex." Michael stepped forward. "Just as you have always been. Alex. Being the Chosen Child does not change who you are." Michael insisted closing the gap between them.

"Doesn't it?" Alex asked the depression seeping into his voice. "It's changed everything. Claire, Bixby, showers."

"No. It doesn't." Michael insisted taking a step around the blonde. "It doesn't change who you are Alex. You will always be that little boy playing basketball with Jeep. The teen who stole and gambled for food. The young man who joined the army." Michael made a circle around Alex as he spoke. "That man who left the city against orders to find truth to the rumors." Michael stopped in front of his a small fond smile gracing his lips. "The man I whipped because he was foolish enough to put himself in danger to save others. The man that almost got me killed because he's too stubborn to listen to me." Michael pressed giving Alex a meaningful look. Alex shook his head guilt eating away at him.

"I'm sorry, I just... if you wouldn't stalk me so much. I am my own man. I can take care of myself." Alex knew it wasn't the best excuse for the angel's near brush with death.

"I knew you would do something foolish. Like fall into the path of an oncoming car while inebriated."

"I did not." Alex laughed indignantly, his spirit finally feeling the weight of his new role lifting.

"Almost." Michael insisted standing just a few feet away from the blonde.

"I don't remember that." Alex crossed his arms.

"You were drunk why would you?" Michael asked quirking an eyebrow. Alex shook his head in defeat.

"I'm not going to thank you." He finally replied smirking at the angel.

"I wasn't expecting one. You've never thanked me before." Michael suggested, Alex scoffed.

"Fine." Alex decided looking Michael square in the eye.

"Thank you." He said resolutely. Michael finally smiled, looking away from the blonde he tried to school his expression. He looked back a second only marginally successful.

"Your welcome." Michael stated. Alex laughed again, walking forward those last few feet he clapped the male on the shoulder, standing to the side of him.

"Well now that thats over with. I think I'm going to get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since. This morning. Whenever that was." Alex said grinning at the angel who's smile slipped a little.

"I can't. I have things I must do. We also must keep our meets... private." Michael informed the blonde who shrugged his shoulders. Walking past the angel Alex turned around walking backwards away from the other male. Michael half turned so he could keep Alex's retreating form in view.

"Suit yourself." Alex grinned at him throwing his arms out in an inviting gesture.

"Tomorrow, Alex. Ten." Michael informed Alex's retreating back. Alex gave a little wave as he left.

"Alex." Michael called after him threateningly.

"Tomorrow! I got it!" Alex called back disappearing down the path.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Something Borrowed - 5

Alex trains with Michael. While dealing with Bixby's death Claire informs him that she's marrying William. Becca breaks up with Michael. Angry at Claire and Bixby's death Alex relentlessly hunts down a stray eight ball in the city.

Chapter 5

Something Borrowed

Alex pulled his shirt off the second they passed Michael's doorway. Tossing the soaked apparel onto the angel's bed. Alex stretched his shoulders trying to do away with the tension he received from their so-called training earlier that day, and his own ruthless training afterwards. Not that he felt it helped much. Michael stood back as they entered the room watching the blonde's well toned muscles ripple as Alex worked out all of the kinks in his back and shoulders. The angel's eyes lingered for only a second when the soldier turned back towards him. Obviously Alex had continued training even after the older male had left him for the day. Michael didn't approve. He doubted it would help the blonde much. To over train when the man didn't even know what he was doing wrong to begin with was pointless.

"So what's next?" Alex asked a hand reaching up to massaging his shoulder. Alex decided he might of landed on the left side wrong sometime that day, it had been killing him all afternoon. Not that it had stopped him from working himself harder.

"Not more work intensive stuff right? My shoulder's killing me." Alex complained rotating his neck for good measure.

"No, not tonight." Michael said, finally stepping fully into the room, tugging off his jacket. Alex watched as the male's pale arms were exposed. Marveling at how lithe the angel looked even though those arms packed more strength then three of his own. The angel carelessly tossed the clothing onto the bed. Alex watched it fall on top of his saturated shirt. He briefly wondered how often the man washed that jacket. Michael walked past Alex who turned to follow, keeping track of the angel. The raven haired male sat down cross legged on the floor the view of the sky to his left Reaching over the angel tugged the curtains closed. Alex swung his arms as he made his way past the angel. Plopping down in front of the male he rolled his shoulder's a few more times. Michael distantly watched Alex work out the remaining kinks a few minutes. Finally the blonde huffed his right hand coming up to massage his left shoulder again, apparently giving up on his rotations.

"So what are we doing?" He asked letting his hand fall back down apparently giving up all together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been about four hours since Alex had started his trance. The man's skin had a thin sheen of sweat glistening across it from the risen moon light, the curtains only fully closed on Michael's side. The tremors had started about an hour ago. They had been nothing but small twitches in the beginning. Muscle spasms in Alex's hands or feet. Enough to distract Michael from his own meditations. It had progressed soon after. Moving into the man's arms, leg, neck or face. Then they would come more often, then more then just one spasm location at a time. Now however Alex almost looked like he was having seizures and Michael wasn't sure how much longer he could watch those painful twitches. He watched as Alex basically vibrated in his seat. Despite all of the jerkings the blonde had somehow remained up right. That was the only condolence Michael had however. It was proof that the spasms were part of his visions and not something more concerning, or so he hoped.

Michael paced by the window having long since moved from his meditative position. Minor twitches had racked Alex's body for the last half hour. Michael could always tell when one of the more severe seizure like fits would over come the man. Not that he had needed the ability to tell for the last half hour. They were always bad. Alex's head twitched and Michael stopped pacing to watch the spasms take over the blonde's body once again. Taking a deep breath the angel started his pacing again this time remaining closer to Alex as the fit picked up. Michael had been pacing for at least fifteen minutes since Alex started this latest series of spasms. The longest Alex had stayed in the fits had been three minutes, four at most, before he got a reprieve and they subsided for a minute or two. The one before this had been the longest. This episode however hadn't stopped since it had started fifteen minutes ago. Michael gritted his teeth in frustration a frown marring his pale brow. Maybe he should wake the male. This couldn't be good for him. It didn't look healthy. Michael tore his gaze from the shirtless male staring at the clock on the wall. He started a count down of five minutes. If Alex hadn't stopped by that time he was going to wake him, or try to. Michael could still hear the twitching behind him when the clock reached the remaining sixty seconds. Taking a calming breath Michael turned back to the blonde, deciding Alex wouldn't be any different once that last minute was up. Walking the short few feet between them Michael placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Alex." He said firmly giving the man a shake, which did nothing to alleviate the spasms or awaken his charge.

"Alex." Michael called again shaking him a bit more firmly. Alex jerked, violently falling sideways, his previously ridged posture finally giving out. Michael fell to his knees catching the blonde before he hit the floor. Alex continued to spasm and Michael's hands slid against his sweat soaked skin nearly losing his grip. The angel moved in behind the blonde. His chest connecting with Alex's back as an arm slid around the man's waist. Once it seemed the angel finally had a good grip on the man Alex's seizure seemed to increase, until they were violent, the blonde jerking almost painfully around. Michael's other arm slid across Alex's chest holding the man against him. The angel's heart was in his chest. If Alex was injured from this he would never do it again. What if he died? What if Alex hadn't been ready yet?

"Alex!" Michael shouted trying to keep the blonde from falling over or slipping out of his hands, hoping the man would just wake up. What if Alex was really having a seizure? Michael wasn't quite sure what to do. Would the man swallow his own tongue. It didn't seem like his mouth was moving much. It was rather ridged, locked into place, he could see the jaw muscles bulging. There wasn't blood so he hadn't bitten his tongue off. The angel hugged the man to his own body hoping he could will the fit to stop. He called for the blonde several more times. Fighting against the violent jerking he adjusting his hold a bit. His head fell into the crook of Alex's neck as the blonde almost slipped out of his grip. The angel's nose brushed against the twitching tendons, his breath caressing the beads of sweat dripping down the blonde's skin. Still twitching Alex's head suddenly lolled to the side exposing more of the man's neck to the arch angel. Michael tensed at the sudden movement before narrowing his eyes in suspicion when the fit slowly calmed. The angel remained in his same position his muscles tense as he held the other male's warm body. Michael could smell the salt in the man's sweat. Could feel the it cooling against the man's skin. It took several minutes before the blonde was back to the old non-threatening twitches. As Alex remained in Michael's grasp even the lesser twitches subsided. Eventually Alex's breathing had evened out. His body the calm it had been when Alex had entered the meditative state.

Relieved Michael remained where he was for several more minutes. Deciding it was now safe he uncurled his arm from across the man's chest. His skin brushing against Alex's nipple before he rearranged the man's legs to their original state. Removing the arm from across the man's waist he slid his hand up the blonde's shoulder tracing muscles as he went. Both hands firmly on Alex's shoulders Michael leaned away. The dark haired angel loosened his grip on Alex's shoulders, testing the man's stability. When the blonde swayed suddenly slipping out of his loose grip the arch angel tightened his hold digging into the man's skin. He straightened Alex back up his grip on the man's sweat soaked skin slipping a little. The pressure needed to keep a hold on the man was just enough for him to feel the knots underneath his fingers. Maybe he would go easier on the male tomorrow. Michael eased away from the man. Once his hands slipped from Alex's shoulders however, the blonde's arm twitched. Then his foot. Followed by a twitch in his leg. Narrowing his eyes Michael gently placed his hands back on Alex's bare shoulders. Curiously he watched the twitches subside again. Absently he let his hands slide across the man's skin to grip his arms instead.

Sighing Michael remained there for the next several minutes. Absently he trailed his fingers across Alex's tattoos. Michael wondered if all of these sessions would be like this, he may have other things he needed to do. Maybe someone else... Michael frowned at that thought. His hand stopping on the tattoo just above his elbow. It didn't sound like a very appealing idea. Leaving anyone alone with the helpless Chosen One would be too dangerous. He supposed he could get Claire. She knew of the man's status and would never hurt him. Could he take that chance though? He slid his hands back up Alex's arms gripping his shoulders protectively. For some reason he was adverse to the idea before it had even crossed his mind. Besides Claire had accepted to marry William. It would be inappropriate. That was the problem, though. Even after living for so long with the humans he still trusted none of them. Actually he half expected them all to stab him in the back. A moan suddenly ripped him from his thoughts. Michael's attention snapped to Alex looking for any sign that the blonde was conscious. Michael leaned forward to peer at the man's face.

"Alex?" Michael tested, his grip on the man's shoulders loosening to accommodate his new position. Leaning back the angel readjusted his hands, pressing a little too hard into the blonde's shoulders. An almost inaudible moan slipped past the blonde's lips. Michael's eyes bore into the back of Alex's head at the sound. Experimentally Michael increased the pressure of his hands, sliding his thumbs across the man's skin. His thumb met a painfully obvious knot in the man's muscles and Alex groaned. Michael let a little smile slip onto his face as he kneaded the soldier's shoulders, being rewarded with those moans every time he dug into a knot. Of course Alex's stubbornness wouldn't allow him to accept even a simple back rub. His hands stopped, taking a deep breath through his nose. The angel took in the man's taunt muscles. The tattoos stretching over that tight expanse of skin. He could almost see the knots under the the scrawling. Michael decided after a moment that if he was stuck here, he might as well do something useful. Working out the Chosen One's kinks was as good as any, even if the man would bitch at him if he found out.

Working on the knots Michael slowly got lost in his thoughts once again, absently watching as the man's defined muscles slowly relaxed under his hands. – Alex had much to learn. The man had so much anger to work through. Michael understood that half of that anger was his fault. He was the one that pressed Jeep to leave the boy. Sending both of them into dangerous spirals. – Alex's skin was softer then he had thought it would be. There was no difference between the tattoos and the man's cream skin. No raised lines or hard edges. – Alex would have to get over his anger if he ever wanted to be fully in control of himself. The only way to win a fight was to be completely aware of your surroundings, while letting none of it effect you. Focused at all times. Alex was a long way from learning that. – Michael had never really appreciated how different male bodies where from female. Alex's back was soft but firm. Powerful. Not delicate like womens. Feeling that tense strength relax under his touch was different. – Alex was also a long way from fully trusting the angel. Michael could only hope that he could remedy that before it truly mattered. Before he would need Alex's full trust or Gabriel would... He couldn't help but goad the man though. Alex just made it so... amusing. The way he always threw back anything Michael ever told him. As if his arch angel status didn't matter. As if Michael was an equal rather then his superior. – A familiar throb worked its way into Michael's train of thought derailing him.

He blinked several times bringing himself back into the present. Michael's hands had apparently worked their way down Alex's back. His thumbs rubbed the curves just peaking out of Alex's low riding pants. The angel stilled. Michael took in the picture of his hands against the other male's upper ass. Michael swallowed knowing what that throb was, what that burn below meant. He frowned wondering when his desires for human contact became so uncontrollable. When simply touching another being's skin caused such – Breathing in deeply Michael ran his hands up the markings on Alex's back. Taking in all of the smooth curves, basking in the surge the action sent through his body. He slowly let out the breath he was holding – such a reaction. Upon reaching the blonde's exposed shoulders Michael took a deep calming breath trying to reel in his emotions. Just how good Alex's slightly sweat covered skin smelled finally made itself known. He stood up abruptly walking away from the male when all he could smell was Alex. A smell he had never realize to be quite so appetizing. Closing his eyes he tried a deep breath again only to realize his shirt was soaked in the man's scent. Quickly opening the balcony door he walked outside. Feeling the wind caress his heated skin. He had never been good at keeping his desires at bay. Controlling himself. Isn't that irony. He was the picture of control, of stoic emotions. Except for this one thing. This one flaw. Taking one last look at the blonde he let himself fall into the sky. Briefly he wondered when Becca would pay him a visit. He could obviously use it, even though it hadn't been that long since he had her. He wondered how long it would be before Becca wasn't enough.

After what seemed like a few hours, one at most, Michael returned to his rooms. Hoping he would not find Alex twitching on his floor. He shouldn't have allowed Alex to suffer simply because he was afraid of his own emotions. Upon landing he could clearly see Alex sitting just where he had left him. Guilty relief flooded his system. He wasn't twitching, a new sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, however. The skin Michael now knew to be softer then it looked. To give way, relax, surrender, under his touches. Entering the room Michael walked past the man and collapsed onto his bed. Close to Alex as he couldn't quite stop himself to ignore the man completely. Throwing his coat off the bed he got another full smell of Alex. He stared at the shirt wrapped up in his jacket on the floor and frowned. That wasn't going to help, he'd need to wash that. Eventually he ended up on his side watching the blonde sort through his vision. It was curious that Alex's spasms hadn't started up again. Michael wondered if he would need to be completely relaxed for the next time they meditated. Michael wasn't sure he wanted some one massaging the Chosen One. It was dangerous. He supposed he could suggest he visit Claire, but he couldn't see her doing a very good job, pampered princess as Alex so fondly called her. They also weren't together anymore, he reminded himself. If he had heard correctly that is. Before it would have been a good thing, the break up. Alex would no longer have connections to people who couldn't protect themselves, were constantly in danger. Cannon fodder. Which Claire certainly was. Now though it made Alex fragile. Even more broken then Michael's master plan had achieved. Michael lazily, guiltily, reached a hand out half expecting the man to topple at his touch. To shy away from it even. The angel understood why Alex detested him so often. All of Alex's hardships were his fault.

"Alex." Michael attempted quietly, running his hand lazily down the man's smooth damp arm when the blonde didn't awaken.

"Alex." He tried louder, retracting his hand he supposed Alex wasn't going anywhere tonight. Still lost in the visions. Closing his eyes Michael supposed if it really came down to it he could assist Alex before this training. The blonde wouldn't like it though. Michael let a small smirk grace his lips. No, Alex wouldn't like it at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sun light crept in through the cracks in curtains waking Michael from his light slumber. Opening his eyes he took in Alex's form bathed in the sun's early light. The man was still sitting where he had left him. Sweat still glistening on his skin. Michael sat up stretching his arms and wings. The edges of his feathers brushed gently across Alex's skin. Michael quickly reverted them, the touch sending shivers down his spine. A reminder of the heat he felt yesterday curling in his lower region. Getting out of bed Michael stared at Alex's back for a few more minutes, unsure if the man could be awoken now. Michael had things he had to do, but he couldn't let Alex run around all day without knowing what the man had seen. Stepping up to the blonde Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex." Michael tried. Alex sucked in a deep breath. His eyes flickering behind twitching eye lids. It took the man a minute. As if he was pulling himself out of a drugged stupor. When Alex finally seemed aware of his surroundings he leaned back. Looking up at Michael with shattering blue eyes.

"What did you see?" Michael asked reluctantly let his hand slide off the man's shoulder as the blonde finally broke eye contact.

"What happened?" The blonde countered. "Where did I go?" He added when Michael didn't answer him immediately.

"No where. We've been here for hours." Michael finally replied keeping the concern from clouding his voice. "What did you see?" Michael asked, "Alex. What did you see?" He tried again with a little more force. The soldier was physically shaken up when he spoke, even then, his voice held nothing but resolution.

"Who I'm fighting for." The blonde stood up rather abruptly. Michael's frown deepened as the blonde stormed out of the room. He was more then half tempted to chase after the man, but he held his ground. He was sure Alex leaving so swiftly meant that the "who" the man was fighting for didn't include the angel. Truthfully it almost hurt seeing how distrusting and spiteful Alex was. Watching Alex leave the room, his shirt not even on, Michael knew he needed to gain the man's trust. And quickly. That seemed to be easier said then done. He had been trying for the last few weeks. Everything seemed to be pulling the man away from him. Even Micahel's own emotional issues, but Michael was going to fight. He wouldn't let Alex slip farther away. He had thought he had made progress. It seemed whatever Alex had seen had undone his work. He would think dying for the man would have a longer effect. It was the baiting he knew. He baited the man too much. Setting out to do the tasks he needed done he didn't think today could hold many more surprises. Apparently he was wrong.

Michael didn't think Becca cutting him loose would bother him. But it did. He suddenly felt entirely alone in a world full of humans. It didn't help that the curling desire he had felt last night still lingered there, unsatisfied... building. He felt the need to seek Alex out. Make sure he was still in one piece. He knew however, that desire wasn't the only one he currently harbored. Wasn't the only reason he wanted to seek the blonde out. All Michael had to do was think of the other male's scent and any excuses he had made for actually carrying through with finding the blonde crumbled. This complicated things.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Black Eyes Blue - 6

Alex tells Claire of her eight ball mother hidden away. He promises to evict her. Michael warns him against it, but gets him the book necessary regardless. Alex's plan fails and Claire's mother officially dies. Alex is pissed at Michael. Surprise.

Chapter 6

Black Eyes Blue

Alex stared at Claire's mother listening to her pleas. Pondering what he should do with her. He knew he should tell Michael at least. Show him what the leader of Vega had been hiding. Maybe then he could get some respect from the angel. Yeah. He would tell Michael. First though he would tell verify the kill. He didn't need anyone snooping around.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex gritted his teeth as Michael turned to him disappointment obvious in his features. Of course he was mad, Alex thought irritably. The angel couldn't take something at face value it always had to be a problem. A fault. His fault.

"That's Claire's mother." Alex informed him waiting for Michael to put it all together. To understand why he had kept her alive.

"Vicious and unpredictable all the same." Alex's heart dropped at the angel's words. So Michael already knew. Of course he fucking knew. So much for the blonde's great plan. He was never going to get anywhere with the angel. The angel who seems to insist on keeping secrets while demanding everything from Alex. This was such a one sided relationship he thought departing in a huff. At least his back wasn't killing him like it usually was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael watched on the verge of jealousy as his sister pawed all over Alex. Despite his attempts at keeping Alex's status a secret from the angels it had become apparent over the last few days that even some of the hidden angels in Vega knew of him. It was pointless to hope that Uriel didn't know. Which had been confirmed when she demanded to see Alex's tattoos. Name and description included in her question. The "Cute little blonde" comment made his blood run cold. Michael held back his satisfaction when Alex cringed away from his sister's touch, demanding the book.

Michael loved how Alex didn't cringe away from him when he finally sat next to the smirking blonde. Apparently his Chosen One could read the book. That was good to know. Alex's powers were coming along nicely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael had informed Alex of the failures this eviction would wrought. Over and over. The man still insisted on showing Claire. Michael didn't bother telling him to stop. He didn't tell him straight out that this eviction would fail regardless of its success. Once the eight ball was gone the host would die. If Alex didn't want to listen to him. If the man still thought he could win Claire over then so be it. Let him fawn after the woman. If she didn't refuse to speak to him after this Michael wasn't sure if anything would actually rip them apart.

He thought he would be satisfied with the look of revulsion on Claire's face. Instead he felt guilt when Alex looked at him with that desperate expression. This was cruel. Michael should have pushed more. Stopped this. God, what if this pushed Alex farther away? Father please don't let that be the case. Claire ran out a look of hate thrown towards both of the males. The look Alex gave him. Desperate, lost, please don't cry, Michael thought. The angel took a step towards the blonde.

"Alex." Michael spoke softly. Alex looked away from him letting his head fall forward into his hands.

"You knew." Alex whispered through his parted fingers. Michael closed the distance between them.

"Alex." The angel said comfortingly reaching a hand out he barely brushed the blonde's shoulder before Alex swatted his hand away. The blonde scrambled backwards putting distance between them. Revulsion at the other male's touch spurring him away.

"You knew this would happen!" Alex shouted in disbelief at Michael from his sprawled position on the ground.

"I tried to tell you that..."

"NO!" Alex cut him off quickly finding his feet again.

"No!" He got right up in the angel's face anger and pain radiating from him.

"You knew! You knew that even if I got rid of the eight ball she wouldn't live! Tell me! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Alex slammed his fists against the angel's chest with each word. Michael barely swayed. Alex gripped handfuls of the angel's shirt as emotional exhaustion over took him leaving despair at the forefront. He could feel the stinging in his eyes but refused to let them drop.

"Tell me you didn't know... Michael. Please." Alex whispered releasing his grip letting his hands rest on the angel's chest.

"I'm sorry Alex." Michael brought his hands up to hold the man's wrists. Alex wouldn't give in to the despair. He pulled the anger back up feeding it. Letting Michael's words fuel it.

"No!" Alex shouted angry again. He ripped his hands away from the other male's before they could really touch him.

"Why?!" Alex shoved him hard and the angel swayed again. Their eyes locked in an intense battle.

"WHY?!" Alex put all of his anger and frustration into the next push slamming the angel back a step. The blonde fell back a few steps in as well.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." The blonde shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you – ." Michael started.

"No! You didn't! You said the eviction could fail. That I wouldn't be able to get her mother back! You never said she would die! You didn't tell me that." Alex finished through gritted teeth his tone lowering in anger. Alex was no longer yelling. Michael knew that was a horrible sign.

"I tried – ." 

"Don't fucking – ." Alex cut himself off running his hands through his hair gripping the back tightly. He turned his attention away from the angel no longer able to stomach the sight of him. Michael betrayed him. Hurt him. Did Alex even really matter or was he just some puppet the angel thought he could control. Tugging at his strings until he broke. The strings were pulled thin, but Alex wasn't going to fall the way Michael wanted him to. Fall into the angel's perfect preplanned position. Into the angels grasp. Alex charged out of the room.

"Alex please!" Michael called after him. Alex started at a rapid pace down the hall. Not fast enough however. Seconds later Michael had his arm. Spinning him around. Alex yanked the arm out of the angel's grasp. Michael tried for a new grip unwilling to let the soldier leave.

"Please? Please what you fucking bastard?!" Alex shouted throwing a fist at the angel's well made face. Michael dodged it only to be assaulted by the other first immediately after. Alex got in a good shot. The angel could feel the bruise on his cheek. Michael grabbed his other hand as it came back up for another hit. Wrestling with the blonde he shoved him against the wall pressing his body up against the man's well toned one. Alex got a grip in the angel's hair pulling hard. He knew it was fighting dirty but fuck the angel. He didn't care. Michael got one of the blonde's hands pinned between their bodies. Ignoring the pain shooting through his scalp he placed his hands in their familiar position under Alex's jaw wrapping around the back of his neck. Alex's head instinctively tilted upwards to fit between his fingers. The blonde was breathing rapidly a look of hate still plastered across his face. He tightened his grip on the angel's scalp.

"Alex." Michael tried again, but suddenly he had a face full of Alex's forehead. The angel reeled back releasing his grip on the blonde in favor of holding his nose. One hand grabbed Alex's arm to insure the blonde didn't take off during Michael's disorientation.

"What is that, huh?" Alex asked slapping the angel's remaining hand off of his arm.

"You think you can control me better like that? You seem to do it a lot. Touch me a lot. You don't control me Michael." Alex jumped as a dent presented itself in the shape of Michael's fist next to his head. The loud bang echoing through the hallway. Michael's fist remained in the dent as the other hand was placed against the wall on the other side of his head. Alex was caged. He had never seen Michael look quite that angry before. He couldn't dredge up the courage to break that cage.

"Stop Alex." Michael hissed.

"Stop this! You are right. I am not perfect. I feel and fuck up just as much as you humans do." Alex was floored when Michael swore. All thoughts of escape erased. "I am trying, Alex. I am trying to keep you alive. I am trying to help you. Sometimes I don't know how and I'm wrong. I'm wrong, Alex. Is that what you want to hear?" Michael finished with just as much quiet anger as Alex had thrown at him earlier. Silence reigned in the hallway. Michael could hear when Alex swallowed. When Alex did nothing more Michael let his head fall forward. His fist next to Alex's head, opening, flattening against he wall.

"I'm sorry Alex." Michael whispered staring into those emotional blue eyes. "I thought. That if you failed you would throw this foolish quest away. I... yes, I knew. Alex. evictions have never worked. You will try and try and you will never reach your goal."

"I'm the Chosen One." Alex stated quietly in confusion. Michael sucked in a small breath at the admission, moving his hand back to its former position on the blonde's neck the other remaining on the wall.

"Alex." Michael sighed with a sad smile pulling at his lips.

"Michael." Alex countered more firmly. Michael let the smile grace his lips, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He placed his forehead against Alex's half expecting the blonde to pull away. Alex simply pressed their heads almost painfully against each other. The angel was sure the blonde would bruise. Michael let his remaining hand join the other in the crevice of Alex's neck. He could feel the blonde frown against his own skin. Alex frowned at how comforting the touch really was. It seemed to be the angel's favorite grip on him. Alex couldn't quite bring himself to say he hated it.

"Your weird you know that." The blonde spoke softly. Michael jerked his head away from the other male's, but not too far. Taking in the blonde's raised eyebrow, Alex daring him to comment. Michael simply answered with his own raised eyebrow, questioning.

"You've got to stop doing _this_. For one." Alex said placing his hands over Michael's wrists attempting to push them away. Letting his emotions get the better of him Michael tightened his grip. Preventing Alex from pulling his hands off his neck. He pulled the blonde in close, closing his eyes. He could feel Alex's breath mix with his own. Enough to catch the small hitch in Alex's breathing.

"You like it." Michael whispered insistently, a small smirk gracing his lips as he reopened his eyes. Michael's breath caressed Alex's lips as the angel spoke sending a pleasurable shiver down the blonde's spine. One Alex was going to pretend never happened.

"Like I said." Alex stated almost breathlessly, attempting to keeping his shaken emotions out of his voice. He pulled the angel's hands off his neck.

"Weird." He said. Michael frowned a little pulling away again. Finally letting his hands drop to his side as he calmed his storm of emotions... desires. Michael tore his gaze away from Alex fixing it to a spot on the wall. Wondering what had just come over him. He didn't want to keep his distance from Alex. He couldn't afford to. He needed Alex by his side. The desire though. That was building. He needed... No. Michael would control it. He's overcome harder obstacles. Alex watched Michael zone out this time raising both eyebrows. He almost felt honored. To be able to see Michael so relaxed. With his barriers low enough to show that the angel actually had emotions. It took a long time to get here but Alex couldn't help but smile at the accomplishment. Michael had also been more touchy lately. Alex supposed that was going to happen eventually considering how much time they spent in each others company. But he couldn't help the itching feeling that wasn't the point. He knew the angel was close to some of the council members. Becca to be specific. He could see the way she stared at the angel when she thought no one was looking. Yet he'd never seen him touch her. Not as casually as he seemed inclined to touch him. Was it trust? Did Michael trust him? Maybe he should find out. Test it. He placed a hand on the angel's arm.

"Hey. Whats been up with you?" Alex asked letting a little concern through. It took the angel a second to turn his attention to the blonde. Then another to finally focus his eyes.

"Nothing." Michael stated and Alex scowled at him removing his hand immediately. Yeah figures, Alex thought. Michael caught Alex's wrist. He stared at their touching skin for a few long moments holding the blonde in place.

"I..." Michael tried to start but wasn't sure what he was actually supposed to say. His emotions were running through him like a violent storm and he wasn't sure what to do with them? They bashed at every wall he had ever erected. Tearing many apart. His desire for another male was troubling? Confusing? Against gods ambiguous rules. That he wanted. No, needed, Alex to trust him. To follow him. Work with him.

"Its fine." Alex said after a few minutes of silence. "Nothing new." The disappointment evident in his tone. Michael's head jerked up not having realized he had let it fall. He could kiss the blonde. No. Yes. Michael released his hold on Alex's wrist. It would explain everything and nothing all at once. The desire was almost overwhelming. It would make this simpler yet, more complicated. It would calm that raging desire. Would it?

Alex walked around the angel to lean against the wall behind him. The blonde slid down the wall. Michael turned towards him. A loud sigh ripped through the hall as Alex tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"No." The angel shook his head willing himself to try.

"I... I need your trust." The words finally fell out, Michael wasn't sure if those were the best ones. Alex scoffed at the words, sending a dagger through Michael's heart.

"Yeah? Some way you have of getting it. Making the love of my life hate me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"You and I both know that isn't true right now." Alex stated finally opening his eyes to glare at the angel.

"I'm sorry." Michael tried again.

"That wont change anything Michael." Alex said tilting his head back forward. Michael nodded minutely, looking back at the body of Claire's mother still struggling to breath on the floor.

"They're intense." Michael finally said breaking the long silence that had fallen over them.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"The emotions – feelings." Alex laughed at Michael's admission.

"Whats wrong cyborg finally got a dose of humanity?" Michael fought a scowl at Alex's flippant reply.

"Its not funny Alex."

"No it is!" Alex insisted still laughing a little. Michael turned abruptly obviously deciding to make an exit.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alex said reaching a hand out and grabbing the angel's coat tail.

"You're right... no your not! Its funny and I get to laugh at it. All the bull shit you put me through! Why this? Why alienate Claire?" Alex asked tightening his grip on the angel. Because I am the only one you need. Micheal broke eye contact. Trying to shove that thought into the farthest reaches of his mind. It was possessive and Michael knew him and that trait didn't do well together. That wasn't the reason why though. Right? Michael had done it so Alex would focus more on his training. Claire was out of his reach anyway. It was all for his training. For some reason Michael wasn't quite convinced with his own explanation.

"So you would focus on your training. She's gone Alex even before today. She is with William. It would only hurt you." Alex noticed Michael wasn't quite looking at him. Was the angel lying? Was he hiding something? Who was he kidding Michael was always hiding something.

"It would hurt less if I could talk to her." Alex stated. Michael finally met his eye.

"I'm sorry." Michael said after a beat.

"Did your emotions get the better of you?" Alex asked slightly sardonic.

"Yes." Michael stated firmly meeting Alex's eye. Alex sighed nodding his head while looking away unable to handle the heat behind that stare.

"I'm going to get this right Michael. I'm going to fix this."

"You can't fix this."

"I can fix someone." Alex angrily fixed the angel with a resolute stare. Michael smirked.

"So stubborn."

"Would you like me any other way?" Alex joked with his own smile.

"I'll help you, but you need to trust me Alex." Michael offered.

"Then earn it." Alex informed him darkly, fixing Michael with a challenging look before turning his attention to the body laying inside the safe. Opening his mouth to say something Michael closed it. After several minutes of silence Michael took his leave.

Claire found Alex in the same spot a few hours later and Alex watched on silently as the woman he loved killed her own mother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Ouroboros - 7

Gabriel possesses a higher angel in Vega to discredit Michael. Slaughtering angels he sends the city into distrust, mean while trying to convince Alex that Michael can't be trusted. When questioned Michael doesn't seem to want to answer.

(So I really thought I didn't have much planned for this one... Now its my longest chapter. ROFL)

Chapter 7

Ouroboros

When Michael stopped them outside of a nudist shop Alex calmly shut the car off. Turning towards the angel he raised an eyebrow. His lips twitching in an attempt to keep his amusement hidden.

"Really?" Alex asked the smile slipping onto his face. Michael turned to him with a bland look and the smallest quirk of an eyebrow. One Alex would have missed if he hadn't been spending so much time around the angel.

"Nude XXX and Shop." Alex questioned pronouncing each X and ending shop with a pop. "If this isn't irony I don't know what is. An eviction in a house of sin. Great choice." Alex laughed finally getting out of the jeep. Michael followed him.

"I knew it would amuse you." The arch angel smirked as the blonde rounded the vehicle.

"Yeah?" Alex laughed shaking his head as they walked towards the entrance. "You're a piece of work."

"So you keep saying." Michael replied holding the door open for the blonde.

"Then it must be true." Alex walked into the shop taking a deep breath he took in the musty old smell. He almost jumped when a loud banging shattered the quiet that hung over the place. Walking past the entry way and raided shelves he came to the viewing rooms. A disgustingly ugly eight ball pounded away at the window of one of the rooms, shouting vulgar curses at them. Alex sighed as he surveyed his new project. He wasn't feeling very hopeful. The angel's vessel didn't look like he cared much for god before he was possessed. Michael came up to stand behind him placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Who is he?" Alex asked his brows already furrowed, lips tight. Ready to at least try.

"Jonathan Reese." Michael stated slipping a card out of his jacket pocket. Alex plucked it out of the angel's hand as soon as it came into his vision.

"Jonathan Reese." Alex repeated. The eight ball simply laughed at the name. Alex gave the lower angel a tight smile.

"The names Durge." The lower angel laughed.

"Well Jonathan Reese. I'm going to save you." The eight ball laughed again spewing more garbage at them and he didn't stop until Alex put a bullet through the eight ball's skull.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I agreed to let you hone your skills but, this is becoming fools errand." Michael suggested tired of seeing Alex so distraught over those lower beings. Over his failures to save them.

"Better a fool who tries and fails, then a cowered that sits around and does nothing." Alex countered, it was barely a second before his lips tugged upwards a bit and he shook his head.

"We've been hanging out too much." Alex let the smile slip realizing that it was actually true. They had been spending an extraordinary amount of time together. Alex in no way wanted to become like Michael. Shoot him if he ever turned stony faced and non-empathetic. Michael wanted to smile at the blonde's words but he wasn't sure how the man would take it. The blonde didn't seem to like the idea.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Michael reiterated for the hundredth time in the last few months and Alex gave him the same answer.

"I can and I will. Until I get it right." Alex said standing up and exiting the building.

Michael could see the toll these attempts were taking on the male. Alex seemed to be more and more out of breath as the eight ball body count rose. Michael wasn't sure how much longer he could actually allow Alex to do this, could watch him do this, but what could he possibly do that would stop him? He had made great leaps in Alex's trust. The man was right. They had been spending a great deal of time together. As much time as Michael could spare to be honest. The angel always breathed easier when Alex was around. Safe. Standing up Michael followed the blonde out of the shop. Alex was leaning against the jeep. His head tilted back, eyes closed, a container of water in his hand. The blonde took a swig as the door to the shop closed behind Michael. Alex didn't even bother opening his eyes as the angel approached him. Michael allowed himself the small smile of satisfaction as he leaned against the car beside the blonde. It wasn't very long ago Alex would watch Michael's every move from the corner of his eye. Suspicious in his every action. They had come along way. The two stood in silence for several minutes. The sun beating down at them through the cloudless sky. Michael watched as a bead of sweat swelled on the blonde's forehead, pearled, and made its slow track down the side of his face.

Alex sighed carelessly throwing the empty container back into the jeep through the open window. The bead of sweat just making its way to the lower half of his cheek. Alex finally looked over at Michael. He really should thank the angel. Even if he hadn't made any progress. Michael still indulged him. Maybe if he just let him know how important this was to him?

"I – ." Alex started then stopped shifted his feet. He wasn't the best at being honest. About anything. Most of his life was spent trying to stay alive or out of trouble, or at least hide what trouble he should be in. Closing his eyes he took another deep breath. Evictions were draining. Half the time he just wanted to curl up and sleep right there. Right here. Michael watched as Alex's brows met yet again in frustration. It was obvious Alex was trying to talk about his feelings again. He always had no problem telling Michael what the angel did wrong. Alex's eyes eased open as he felt skin meet his. Michael gently slid the back of his knuckles across that offending sweat drop, wiping it away. The hand trailed down his cheek.

"I know." Michael insisted his hand stopping under the blonde's chin when Alex turned his head towards the angel. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Michael's eyes conveying just how much he knew about Alex's inner turmoil, his drive. Alex's searching for just that, confirmation that at least someone in this world understood him. The blonde gently huffed a snort of amusement jerking his head away from the angel's touch. Always with the touching. Alex sighed, leaning his head back against the jeep. The small upturn of his lips remaining intact. Michael let his hand fall back to his side.

"I'm tired." Alex finally admitted lazily opening his eyes to gaze at the sky.

"I know that as well." Michael smiled in amusement at the lazy glare Alex sent his way. Alex slapped the angel's shoulder weakly.

"Don't get cheeky with me." Alex huffed turning his gaze back to the sky.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Michael pushed off the jeep as Alex laughed. The blonde turned his attention back to the angel now in front of him.

"I would hit you again, but – ," Alex trailed off, Michael smirked at him and he pouted a little. The blonde pushed off the jeep. Alex started around the vehicle but couldn't seem to get his feet to move very far.

"I am not looking forward to driving back." He murmured knocking a fist against the hood of the jeep as he went. Michael caught his arm before he could move to the front of the jeep.

"Then don't, I can drive. You need to rest Alex. Don't even try to deny that." Michael added when that look crossed Alex's face.

"Sleep." Michael stated opening the passenger side door. Alex let the angel pull him around the door. Taking one more look at the road ahead of them Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered climbing into the seat. Michael closed the door and was in the drivers seat seconds later. Michael reached over and retrieved the keys from Alex's pocket.

"Hey!" Alex huffed angrily as Michael removed his hand from the inside of his jeans. Michael simply started the engine ignoring Alex's glare.

"I normally get dinner and a movie first." The blonde muttered sarcastically shifting around in his seat as the jeep took off down the road.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Michael said with a straight face. Alex had the urge to kick the angel but unfortunately the gear shift and drink holders were in the way.

"You're unbelievable." Alex muttered shifting out of his new position to find a more comfortable one.

"If you keep saying that it might go to my head." Michael replied a small upwards twitch of his lips evident.

"No. I said you were a piece of work."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, yes. But no. I've never said you're unbelievable before." Michael fixed Alex with a slight disbelieving stare.

"You said I was unbelievable yesterday." Michael informed the blonde who gave him a confused look. Alex had to think about it for a minute. Then he remembered trying to push Michael into the little decorative creek in Vega only to have the angel bascially toss him in. Michael turned his attention back to the road.

"No I didn't." Alex mumbled half heartedly shifting positions again.

"Alex." Michael called him out, not even bothering to look at the blonde.

"Fine. Whatever." Alex said finally settling down curled up on the seat. He finally found a comfortable spot. His head resting on the arm rest in the between the seats. It took Alex barely ten minutes to fall asleep. His breathing evening out. Alex's hair brushed the side of Michael's arm every time the angel moved. The dark haired male found the sensation very distracting. Finally giving in Michael tore his eyes from the road to take in the blonde's sleeping form. Alex was curled in on himself. His face turned away from the angel. Turning back to the road Michael held off for about ten more minutes. Giving up he Lifted one of his hands off the wheel and placed it on the small amount of arm rest remaining behind the blonde's head. Then he hesitated. He shouldn't indulge himself. Unfortunately he always told himself that but never could really hold back. Moving his hand a little he let it rest just behind the blonde's head. The tips of his fingers barely feeling the heat radiating from the man. The position was awkward however and a minute later the angel gave in threading his fingers through the blonde's hair. Michael knew his urges to touch Alex weren't normal. He was tired of caring, however, that didn't mean he felt okay with the feelings. He kept his eyes on the road for the rest of trip. His hand absentmindedly caressing Alex's short curls. It had been a long trip that morning, but now it seemed a little too short for Michael's taste. When Alex stirred he gently disentangled his fingers. Michael flexed his hand as the blonde started opening his blurry eyes. He didn't quite want to grab the steering wheel so he settled for resting his hand on his leg. The sensation of those soft strands still familiar. Alex sat up cracking his neck a bit before he ran a hand through his hair. Casting Michael a suspicious side glance. One the angel didn't catch. Alex let his hand drop.

"How much longer?" He asked casually, glancing at the hand in Michael's lap. One he swore was in his hair just seconds ago and god help him, it felt nice. Amazing actually. Claire had always spent time petting his abs or biceps, but never his hair. Alex could have remained like that, wanted to actually, which made him feel rather conflicted. That wasn't a touch he should crave, let alone from Michael. He wasn't sure how long he could trick the arch angel, regardless of his confusion, for one. For two, it kind of creeped him out. The way Michael had played with his hair was almost... Alex mentally shook himself. That was ridiculous. Not only ridiculous but impossible. The guy was just weird. He had a thousand quirks and apparently that was just one of them. He always seemed to enjoy touching Alex more then other people... or maybe... Alex looked at Michael's stone face.

Maybe Michael craved human interaction just as much as humans did. Yet everyone saw him as something more then human. Something beyond those needs. Alex wondered what it would be like. To be expected to not need simple touches. Hugs, hand shakes, pats on the back, brushes in crowded areas, slaps on the leg, taps on the arms, the brief touch of hands when exchanging items. Anything at all. It would be completely lonely, Alex decided. Sure it wasn't normal for men to... well pet each other, but Michael had never been normal, and if that was the only weakness the angel had then Alex was probably in good hands. Everyone had a weakness. Maybe being alone was Michael's. Alex decided he would pay more attention to the interactions the angel had with other people. Alex was almost positive he would find people thought the angel too above them to touch him. Hell if it was a year ago he would expect Michael to chop off his hand just for trying.

It was several minutes later before Alex realized he had missed Michael's reply to his question on the distance left. He was sure if he asked again Michael would know something was distracting Alex and the blonde wasn't sure how Michael would react. Actually he was pretty sure he would get the cold shoulder for a few days. He ran his hand through his hair again. Absently, subconsciously, wishing for the feel. Michael turned his attention from the road to watching Alex caress his own hair. The blonde let his hand fall as he realized the angel was watching him. Alex knew. Michael knew. They stared at each other each other with blank unreadable expressions before Alex smiled a little breaking eye contact a moment later. Michael returned the gesture turning back to the road.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael had been awoken only hours after he had fallen asleep. The morning sun not even peaking over the horizon yet as he opened his eyes to the familiar flap of wings. Sliding his hands under his pillow he gripped one of his swords. His hand relaxed a second later when Noma opened the glass door stepping in from the terrace. Her hair swept around by the wind before she could shut the door.

"Michael?" Noma whispered cautiously stepping farther into the room.

"Noma. What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Alex?" Michael asked pushing up from the bed and throwing his feet over the edge. He was standing before he finished his last question, swords in hand.

"No. No. Alex is fine. I just thought I would come and tell you that I believe I'm back in with Alex." Noma said a grin adorning her features. Michael's heart fell into his stomach. Why would Alex –

"Do you mean he trusts you again? Has he confided something in you?" Michael asked moving past Noma to stare out into the darkness. Only a sliver of the falling moon lighting the world outside.

"You could say that." Noma smirked haughtily. "Lets just say I'm pretty sure we'll be spending more time together." She eluded. Michael raised a closed fist tapping the soft side against the glass before turning back to his guest. He let his fore arm rest against the cool glass.

"Noma." Michael said fixing her with an accusing gaze.

"Alright look, I've heard it before Michael!" Noma insisted irritated, throwing a hand up in the air in an attempt to stop his words.

"Noma when I asked you – " Michael started

" – to watch him – ."

" – I didn't – ."

" – Mean sex." Noma cited with him.

"I know Michael! But it happened. Look this is a good thing! I can help you keep track of his moods and concerns and plans." Micheal gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the window making it shudder in place.

"I don't need you for those things from you Noma." Michael said slowly the anger in his voice entirely evident.

"Yeah? When did that change?" Noma asked taking up anger of her own. Michael let his hand fall away from the window.

"I don't like your methods. If he finds out – " Michael muttered walking away from the woman.

"Well they work and he wont find out." Noma cut him off crossing her arms. The arch angel shook his head.

"Fine this is on you. Tell me if you find anything." Michael sat back down on his bed, his muscles tense in her presence.

"I will." Noma glared still angry at Michael's disrespect at her methods. They sat in silence for several seconds before Michael looked up at the glowering woman.

"You can leave now." The male said waiting for the other angel take the rather obvious hint.

"Whats got your panties – ." Noma started apparently not getting it.

"Get out." Michael cut her off darkly, staring her down. Noma threw her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah. Alright. Whatever. I got it. But you should be a little more appreciative." Noma said backing up towards the door to the terrace.

"Why? It's not like you don't get anything out of it." Michael muttered before he could stop himself. Noma stopped with her hand on the door. Turning around she fixed him with a tight smile.

"You know. It almost sounds like your jealous... Becca cut you off?" She added after all she received from Michael was a roll of his eyes.

"I'm tired Noma." Michael stated attempting to cut that subject short.

"I'm sure you are." Noma smirked sarcastically, opening the door she left the other angel. Michael took a deep breath letting himself fall back onto the bed as soon as the sound of her wings disappeared. He let out the breath as he ran a hand along the top of his sheets. Why had Alex fallen back into Noma's arms? Was he finally over Clarie? Michael knew it wasn't his place. That it shouldn't bother him. That Alex could be with whom ever he wished. He was human after all. Humans needed each other. Required that closeness. Did angels? He sure felt like it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex wasn't sure how he could possible feel quite so shitty after a night of great sex. He thought it was the release he needed. It seemed to have done nothing, however, to dissipate the tension building inside him. The... Alex wasn't sure what it was. He felt like everything around him played a part in the coil that was slowly tightening inside him. It was officially apparent that sex wasn't actually the answer. Not even a temporary cure like it used to be. Alex couldn't quite bring himself to get out of bed at the moment. He could hear all of his bunk mates getting ready for the day and he really couldn't care less. The side of his bunk sunk in when someone sat down next to him. Alex had his arm over his eyes and couldn't dredge up the energy to see who it was.

"Hey sleepy head. Had a rough night last night?" Noma asked the insinuation in her voice overly obvious. Alex wasn't sure what to say to that. Yeah it was nice. Felt great, but he wasn't quite sure if he could do it again. That was stupid, of course he could do it again. The thought was ridiculous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, however. Which was weird. Since when was he above sex of any kind? Ever? Suddenly his arm was ripped away from his eyes and a sharp sting ran through his cheek. Alex's muscles tensed in the desire to punch Noma in the face. He stopped himself but the need was still there itching under his skin. He wasn't in the mood for this today. Not even close. He could feel the coil twist tighter and knew today was going to be a long day. Grabbing Noma's wrist to stop the next attack he swiftly made his way out of bed and out of the room. Noma trailing behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He wasn't disappointed in his earlier assumption that this day was going to be shit. Noma had basically been following him around all day. As if they were back to the old days. Together. To be honest Alex just wanted some alone time. He been feeling so claustrophobic these last few months. Like he didn't belong here anymore. Didn't fit in. He was hiding who he was and everything felt fake. All of the friendships and comradeships, relationships. Alex glanced at Noma as they made their way through the crowd. She knew. Why didn't – Alex's thoughts were cut off at the sight of the dangling angels. He had heard the rumors, he was hoping someone had just dragged eight balls into the city to make a statement. These weren't eight balls though.

"That's awful." Noma said, Alex's irritation with her diminishing a smidgen at the comment. Ethan's comment though didn't help any. Ignorance. Now Alex wanted to punch him in the face instead. Nothing Alex said seemed to convince his friend that not all angels were bad.

"The first ones that came down. They were animals... Shit I saw." Ethan said staring hauntingly at the dead angels. Michael was one of the first angels down and Michael wasn't an animal. Ethan didn't know what he was talking about. Just then Michael called him over a deadly serious look on his face. Alex's heart dropped. What if they were Michael's friends, acquaintances, like Uriel? He followed the angel around the corner into one of the alleys, away from prying ears.

"Michael – ." Alex started concern filling his voice. Suddenly he was against the wall. Michael's fist holding him off the ground. Pain thrumming through his back.

"Hey!" Alex cried out at the abuse.

"Did you do this?" Michael questioned closing the distance between them. What the fuck? Michael couldn't possibly... Alex quickly spilled the first thing he could think of to convince Michael he didn't do it. If nothing more then to stop the male from looking at him with those eyes full of hate.

"Michael I had to set Felicia on fire, and kick her out of a window, to barely walk away from that fight!" Michael's eyes softened at his words and Alex's voice lost its edge.

"These guys all look like they just let someone cut them up." Michael closed his eyes to mask the pain evident there. The angel pushed away from the blonde. He was mad at Alex but of course his chosen couldn't have done this. Wouldn't. Why didn't that stop Michael from feeling betrayed by the blonde? Because he slept with Noma his subconscious whispered.

"You knew them?" Alex asked not even close to being surprised. If he had a sister Uriel, Alex was sure he had friends.

"They were neutrals, I gave them the choice to stay in Vega or leave. I shouldn't have left them an option." Michael said a tinge of guilty realization clouding his voice. Now this was something Alex didn't know. More higher angels in Vega? Of course Michael knew about them. Why wouldn't he?

"There's more of them? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked a little hurt, but he was getting used to how Michael did things. How un-trusting he was by nature.

"You didn't need to know." Michael said the pain poorly hidden in his eyes. "Look the others need to be warned, they're in danger."

"The hell you talking to me for?" Alex asked incredulously, he knew his back was going to bruise a little.

"My presence will only draw attention to them." Michael stated. Alex wanted to throw his head back and scream. So did Michael trust him or not?! He was willing to let Alex know their identities but he wasn't willing to tell Alex of them before hand? Alex supposed the less he knew about them, the less anyone knew about them, the better. Alex would have done the same if he were Michael. It didn't stop him from feeling hurt about it though. Why was Michael just as difficult as he was half the time? This relationship couldn't be good for them.

"I'll do it." When Michael looked at him like Alex was a foreign being he elaborated. "You've been catching eight balls for me, I owe you a solid."

"Yes you do." Michael snapped the feelings of betrayal still circulating in his system.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex's back still hurt as he made his way up to the top of the stratosphere. Up to Michael's nest to meet with his insane friend Louis. That crazy angel was going to get himself killed. God, why did Michael have to throw him against the wall so hard? Maybe because Michael really did hate humans? No. Why would he save them? All of this, the entire situation, seemed ridiculous. Why would Louis be trying to convince him that Michael was a bad person. It didn't add up...When Noma spread her wings to save herself... Alex wasn't sure it really mattered anymore.

"You told me. You'd never lie to me." Alex hissed quietly to an obviously vexed Michael.

"I didn't lie to you." Michael all but whispered, his face the picture of stone, unmoving and cold.

"Right. You just neglected to tell me that one of my closest friends." Alex broke off almost letting slip that she was someone he had slept with, someone he fucked.

"One of the last people I really cared about in this damned place, the one person I really trusted! The one person!" Alex shouted and Michael didn't even blink, his gaze set on their prisoner. "Is a higher angel!"

"You can still trust her." Michael said more emotionless then he usually was. Alex could feel the coil inside him quiver.

"Did your spy know who I was before I did?" Alex asked heatedly.

"She wasn't a spy. I simply needed you protected." Something shifted in Michael's eyes suddenly so quickly it was gone in a blink. Alex only caught it because he had spent the last few months around the man.

"Protected from who?" Alex asked expecting some calming equally irritating answer.

"Protected form yourself!" Michael yelled at him snapping his head to stare the blonde down. Alex turned away from him unable to take that vicious gaze. He vaguely registered the other angel's amused chuckle at Michael's loss of control.

"You wouldn't need looking after if you weren't such a reckless mess." Michael seethed and Alex gave him an incredulous look.

"I may be a reckless mess but at least I know who I am. Who the hell are you?!" Alex hissed, pissed Michael had kept this a secret. Noma had kept this a secret. He felt betrayed, deceived and tired. He was tired of it all, but he knew what Michael was doing. The arch angel would never lose control like this, not in front of other people, let alone another angel. Alex knew that. This was only a part of Michael he was allowed to see when they were alone. There was a reason the angel was making a show and Alex was definitely willing to play along. Let off as much steam and tension he had towards the arch angel in this little mock fight Michael was allowing them to have. Michael stepped towards the blonde and Alex took in his intensity, matching it with his own.

"I'm the one that's been watching over you you're entire life. Waiting for you to step up to the promise, that's been woven into every ounce of you're being by divine will. And here we are, on the precipice. On the brink of every we've been working for, struggling for, and you question my motives." Michael finished darkly closing the distance between them. Their captive angel laughed. God that fucking laugh, was just mocking how wrong he was. Michael was right, even if they weren't actually fighting, they were still arguing. About Alex's doubt, Michael's mistrust. And the angel was right. They had been working so hard for this. Months of indulging Alex in his evictions simply because he couldn't let it go. Of Alex worming his way into Michael's walls. Michael didn't have to help him, but he did. Just because some fucking haughty angel came around spouting off Michael's history didn't change who the angel was now.

"You shut up!" Alex yelled at that fucking angel that caused this. Caused all of this. Everything had been going so well. He was glad he already shot the guy or he would have done it again.

"Its hard not to." Alex admitted truthfully in a small whisper.

"This isn't about humans and angels." Michael replied trying to keep his voice stern. Alex could hear the small slips at the start. "This is about whats right and whats wrong." If they had been alone Michael would have touched him in some way by now. Even if it was just to shake some sense into Alex. That lack of feeling, lack of skin, confirmed what Alex had suspected from the start of this and he knew exactly what Louis wanted to hear.

"This is about guilt isn't it?" Alex whispered venomously.

"Brovo." Louis said playing right into his hands. Alex didn't know what Michael had planned, but he felt pretty proud at the moment, turning away he allowed himself a small smile. Michael strode the short distance to the angel pulling him up by the neck.

"You murdered them." Micheal stated. Alex turned back around in time to see that bastard's satisfied smile as he admitted to the crime.

"They were neutral." Michael's grip tightened.

"Neutrality is a myth. Propagated by those of thin conviction and even weaker constitution." The angel said and Alex could feel that coil tightening farther. He wondered briefly if Michael would get mad if he killed the angel.

"Gabriel." Michael breathed trying to cover his shock.

"Hello Brother." Alex pulled out his gun trying to keep that coil from snapping.

"He can possess higher angels now?" The strain of holding it at bay making his voice crack.

"Ee-I've been practicing." Gabriel admitted. "You'd be surprised at what you're capable of if you set your mind to it."

"You've sunk to a new low brother."

"It's the only way I could tell the chosen one, the truth about you." Michael snapped throwing the male across the room. He had worked so fucking hard to get Alex's trust. Just for this, but it still pissed him off that he actually needed that trust and to be honest... Michael wasn't confident he had it. The arch angel picked Gabriel back up wishing he could tear the male's heart out.

"You're path should not be lead by a misguided arch angel Alex. It should be lead by me." Gabriel pressed and Michael's grip tightened. Alex. Was. His.

"I'd kill you right now if you weren't using an innocent body as a shield." Michael gritted out.

"Innocents is in the eye of the beholder. This one sold prawn juice while a war was waged in his behalf!"

"You slaughtered them because they were pacifists!"

"They were sacrificed for a greater cause. To finally shake this cities blind faith in you." Michael had enough. He pulled his sword placing it against the angel's throat. Alex couldn't hold it any more. He couldn't allow this corrupt angel to harm Michael farther. He knew he couldn't kill the angel. Louis was innocent. Killing him would hurt Michael. There was another way though. He knew what he had to do.

"He's a deceitful bastard Alex who's been hiding you from me." The coil snapped and Alex stepped forward. He didn't belong to Gabriel.

"Sanctify this vessel." Michael's heart dropped out of his chest. Gabriel wasn't supposed to know Alex was attempting evictions, but his chosen was right. It would be the only way to save Louis.

"Oooh ho ho, this is adorable it truly is."

"You do know who I am?" Gabriel asked and Michael almost smirked as Alex continued his chanting.

"I believe he does." Michael replied just before Louis became dead weight in his hands. Alex's whispers became weak. Alex suddenly felt all of his energy rush out of him. The room around him swam and black closed in. His mouth opened in an attempt to keep the chant up before everything went black. Michael immediately dropped Louis as he rushed the short distance between them, catching Alex before he hit the floor. Picking the blonde up he placed him gently on the bed. Michael hovered over him checking his pulse.

"Alex." Michael called reassured at the steady beat he felt. After a few more calls Alex sucked in a deep breath opening his eyes. His hand shot up grabbing onto Michael's arm firmly. Michael could see the blonde's disorientation. Alex's eyes refused to focus. The world was a blur of colors, that spun around him. Alex blinked several times his head weaving a bit as he tried to pull himself up.

"Is he gone?" Alex asked breathy, turning his head in Louis's direction.

"Yes." Michael said pushing the blonde back to the bed.

"Yes. You evicted Gabriel. Alex." Michael said a little more breathy then he had intended. Astonishment and new found respect for Alex's power, for Alex, meddling his emotions. He pressed his forehead against the blonde's when Alex tried to sit up again.

"Alex that was... impossible." Michael breathed closing his eyes and pressing his head harder against the blonde's.

"You did it, Alex." Alex closed his eyes at the pleasant heat against his head. The soft breath against his lips. A lazy smile made its way onto his face.

"I did it." He parroted, fingers suddenly trailed along the edge of his jaw and his smile grew. Michael watched as Alex grinned like a fool. He smiled himself as his finger's crossed Alex's smooth skin.

"I did it." The blonde whispered this time tiltin his head up a bit as Michael's fingers reached his chin. The action took Michael's breath, and control, away. He touched his lips against the delicate ones beneath him. When Michael's lips met Alex's the blonde jumped his hand tightening against the angel's jacket. Heat immediately pooled in Alex's groin before his brain could even catch up, his hips raising off the bed of their own accord. Michael's hand slid to the back of Alex's head pulling him deeper into the kiss. The familiar feel of the angel's hand in Alex's hair did nothing for the blonde's already light head. Micheal let his body lean closer to the blonde almost falling on top of him. Alex moved his hips up again. Michael gasped pulling his entire body back suddenly his lips hovering just inches above his chosen's. He sat frozen one hand tangled in Alex's short curls the other gripping the blonde's well toned side. He had let his emotions get the better of him. He had been proud of Alex. Intoxicated with his power. Alex had done it! Alex. His Alex. Not Gabriel's. Never Gabriel's. His blonde was to smart for that. Now however Michael could barely breath. Fearing how Alex would react to Michael's loss of control. The angel had basically just forced himself on the blonde. Not that it seemed his advances were entirely unwanted. The angel rested his head against Alex's when the blonde didn't do anything but lightly pant beneath him, his eyes still closed. Alex's brows started furrowing as time went on. Alex opened his eyes for a few seconds taking in the worried look on Michael's face, then closed them again with a small groan.

"I – think I'm hallucinating." Alex admitted as his breathing evened out. He could have sworn Michael had just jumped him, but that was ridiculous and the word was still spinning, and he didn't even know where he was at right now. He felt high, yet exhausted at the same time. Michael let out what breath he had left. Then laughed pulling his head away from Alex, sitting beside the blonde. He regretfully untangled his hand from Alex's hair in the process. After blinking several times Alex's eyes started to gain focus a few minutes later. Michael took the next few minutes after that to assess Louis's condition from his place beside Alex. It seemed the higher angel would be fine if not a little weak for the next few months. Eventually Alex sat up, with a little help from Michael that he wouldn't admit to, taking in the room and Louis's motionless form, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I actually did it." Alex exhaled in wonder.

"So it would seem." Michael said a smile on his lips at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Michael. I did it! Michael, I did it!" Alex spouted excitedly grabbing Michael's face between his hands. The blonde pulled the angel in and Michael was almost certain Alex was going to kiss him. Then Alex pushed him away and repeated the process until Michael was tired of being violently, but enthusiastically, shaken and tried to pull away. Alex just wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulder pulling him closer instead. Alex let his hand slide across the angel's back as he rested his head against Michael's shoulder.

"Damn," He groaned, "The world wont stop spinning." Alex stayed there for a minute taking even breathes.

"So what was the whole shouting match about?" The blonde asked not moving from his new position leaning against the arch angel.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked curious if Alex had actually caught on.

"Come on." Alex huffed slapping a hand against the angel's chest in protest. "I'm not that stupid."

"I don't follow." Michael teased a smirk gracing his face and Alex's hand reached up to grab a handful of the angel's shirt.

"Don't even." Alex demanded tightening his grip and pulling his head away from the angel's shoulder. The blonde swayed dangerously where he sat. The grip on Michael the only thing keeping him up.

"That entire fight was for show. Why?" Alex tried to keep a serious face but couldn't quite manage it when there were two Michaels.

"I have a plan." Michael stated and Alex pulled the angel towards him with the grip he had on his shirt. Michael moved a few inches. Alex's chest pressed up against the angel's arm. The blonde's face getting in close.

"Do I get to know this plan." Alex demanded. Michael couldn't help but stare at the man's lips as he spoke. Michael let Alex hang for a few seconds the blonde's glare getting more intense as time went on.

"You do." Michael finally replied and was rewarded when Alex gave him a lazy smile, licking his lips.

"Good." The blonde said letting go of the angel he fell back onto the bed.

"I swear I'll leave in a few minutes just let me... get my head on straight." Alex said faintly serious, sleep already taking over him. Michael watched Alex's breathing even out. The blonde's eyes flickering behind closed lids. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Michael ran his knuckles down Alex's cheek a single time letting his fingers linger on the blonde's lips. Reluctantly pulling his hand away Michael got off the bed. This wasn't part of the plan. He needed to call Noma and get Louis some where safe. He needed to stop feeling. Especially when Alex was around. If only that was possible. Alex made it rather difficult.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex awoke to a small stream of sunlight assaulting his face. Sleepily he turned away from it, barely registering the warm weight that slid across his side. He did however notice the firm warmth obstructing his way and the hot air ruffling his hair. Opening his eyes he was met with a pale solid chest, his hand pressed up against it looking tan despite his own pale nature. It took a second for his brain to process the sight.

"What the hell?" Alex stammered rolling away when he finally realized he was basically pressed up against a male chest. The warm weight on his skin made itself known to him as it trailed from his side and across half of his stomach as he turned. Following the arm he found Michael laying a few feet away from him. A pale hand resting on the blonde's exposed abs. Alex let his head dramatically fall back against the pillow with a groan. Michael's even breathing was interrupted with a small intake of breath. The hand on Alex's stomach twitching a little as the angel woke up. That hand suddenly trailed lower as the angel took in a deep breath finally opening his eyes. Alex held back a moan as he quickly snatched the angel's hand from his body, dangerously close to his groin. Throwing the hand back to it's owner he sat up running a hand down his face.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked turning his attention towards the ruffled angel. Michael's dark hair an elegant mess. His eyes half mast as he took in Alex's disheveled state. The angel answered with a small hum to signify he heard the blonde's question, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the blonde. Alex watched Michael stretch his arms forward his back curving, muscles rippling, a small groan leaving the angel's lips. Alex jumped as Michael's wings shot out in front of him, stretching to their max length. The span of those dark feathers reaching near the walls of the room. The feathers blocked out the light streaming through the window, yet somehow they still shimmered up close. Looking invitingly soft. The wings shook a little before Michael started to retract them. Alex couldn't resist the urge to feel just one feather as they passed by him. Reaching a hand out quickly he let the feathers slide across his fingers. The moan that ripped from Michael's lips the second he did had him instantly snatching his hand back. Alex watched a shiver run down Michael's spine. The angel gave him a questioning look slipping into a kneeling position he let his wings retract completely. Alex coughed lightly with a little shrug looking away. Trying to pretend that moan didn't sound ridiculously – sinfully – intoxicating, especially coming from a male. A male arch angel at that. Michael rotated his neck before finally answering the blonde.

"You fell asleep." The angel stated and Alex rolled his eyes pulling his legs in to sit cross legged.

"And you couldn't wake me?" Alex asked incredulously.

"What would be the point?" Michael countered gripping his hands together he raised them above his head arching his back. Alex looked away quickly trying to ignore how the other male's lean muscles slid beneath his skin.

"I don't know maybe so people wouldn't ask were I was all night?" Alex replied crawling off the bed when Michael simply moaned, although Alex supposed it could be a hum, in reply. Opting to ignore the infuriatingly quite angel he stretched a little himself. Turning back he found Michael's eyes firmly fixed on him. Alex blinked a few times waiting for the angel to turn away.

"What?" Alex questioned suspiciously, running a hand through his hair, just in case. It could look pretty messed up in the mornings. An almost unnoticeable smirk quirked the angel's lips.

"Noma is covering for you." Michael answered as if that was obvious, finally looking away.

"Of course your little spy right." Alex scowled picking up his gun holster that was carelessly thrown on the ground at the edge of the bed.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Michael questioned stretching back onto the bed his hands slipping beneath the pillow as he went.

"No, I believe its a little late. I'd already be – ," Alex leaned a little to get a better look at the clock, "three hours late for role call."

Michael hummed in acknowledgment watching Alex roll his eyes. Sighing the blonde sat back on the bed. Michael turned on his side running a hand down the silken sheets near his chest.

"Right. Last night you said you had a plan." Alex stated, feeling a little awkward watching Michael feel up his sheets.

"You remember that?" Michael asked lazily rolling onto his stomach his hand running along the sheets toward the blonde. Stretching his arms full length, his fingers centimeters from Alex's shirt hem.

"Yes I do." Alex glowered causing Michael lean that last few centimeters his fingers fiddling with the hem of Alex's shirt.

"Mmm." Michael hummed again in answer entirely avoiding the subject, his fingers sometimes brushing against Alex's skin. Alex shook his head in disbelief at Michael's absentminded gaze.

"Are you usually like this in the morning?" Michael flicked Alex's hem a few more times making sure to touch his skin once more before reluctantly pulling his hand back to himself in disappointment. It had been awhile since someone had been in his bed. Even if it wasn't for sex. Not that he would complain. That wasn't a thought he should be having. The way he should feel.

"Becca said it was playful." Michael muttered to himself distractedly a frown marring his features. Alex leaned in closer so he could catch what Michael was saying. Thats who Michael should be caring about. Becca. At least that was normal for humans. What his father preferred.

"Wait Beh? Becca? Ha, I knew it. You sly dog in with a council member." Alex smirked and Michael sighed turning his face away from Alex.

"Not anymore and you're not supposed to know that." Michael murmured.

"Know what?" Alex feigned ignorance, pulling his legs up onto the bed.

"It's okay Michael." The blonde added when the angel didn't respond or turn back to face him. Michael turned over one hand trailing over his abs.

"It's not the end of the world if I know you. You can let me in. Look." Alex frowned trying to find the right words.

"I uh – I trust you Michael, and god knows you know everything about me." Michael opened his mouth to comment but Alex cut him off.

"Yes I know gods gone." He said quickly before the angel could get it out. "Thats not the point, the point is." Alex paused for a second wondering if he should just shut up and get back to the real topic. Wasn't this the real topic though? He wanted to know about the plan. This is what he needed. They needed.

"I... need you to trust me back." He finally got out, against his initial desire to just give up on even trying. The slight frown on Michael's face dissipated, but all the angel did was stare at Alex. The soldier was just about to break the silence and crack a joke when the angel reached his hand out to touch the Alex's. He ran his fingers across the top of the blonde's hand.

"I do have a plan." Michael said softly, threading his fingers through Alex's until their palms met.

"What?"

"It might not work. You wont like some parts." They sat in silence for several long minutes Michael watching their closed hands. Focusing on the feel of his skin against Alex's. He knew he shouldn't enjoy it as much as he did. It wasn't like father was around to judge him any longer, however. To give him tasks and expect him to choose correctly. When Michael started rubbing his thumb across Alex's skin he was pretty sure his earlier speculation that angels, Michael, required more affection then they, he, let on was correct. Ethan was wrong. Angels were like humans. At least Michael was. Michael made mistakes, laughed and felt alone just like any other human.

"Fine." Alex sighed tightening his hand against Michael's. Wondering why it didn't feel wrong to touch him. "Tell me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Beware Those Closest To You - 8

Alex and Michael convince the city of Vega that Michael has turned against them. Sending Noma into the lion's den in an attempt to trick Gabriel into a trap. Gabriel calls the bluff and instead initiates his own plan by surrendering to Vega. Alex and Michael return to Vega stumped at what to do next. Deciding on a direct approach Alex enters Gabriel's cage, before he can deal a death blow Gabriel reveals Claire's pregnancy and threatens their lives. Fearful Alex stays his hand. Angry and betrayed Michael confronts Gabriel on how he stopped Alex. Gabriel instead reveals that Becca has been experimenting on Louis in the house of Thorn. Outraged Michael goes to Becca's to check out the allegations and finds Louis dissected and dying. Furious he snaps and kills Becca and three soldiers. Alex tries to stop him from killing any more humans but only succeeds in snapping him out of his killing rage after the damage was done. Michael leaves Vega. Alex leaves Vega after leaving his unborn child a letter.

(This is basically porn... ROFL. Enjoy the sweaty grittiness of it.)

Chapter 8

Beware Those Closest To You (Part 1)

"Michael." Alex called into his headset. More wanting the angel's advice then actual security, the angel wouldn't sit around long enough to actually protect Claire. Although he suspected Gabriel wouldn't actually hurt Claire at this time. That didn't stop any of the other angels from doing it.

"Michae,l can you hear me?" Alex tried again, his heart sinking as the silence on his head set prevailed, the simple foot falls of the angel the only thing giving his presence on the other side away. There was a shifting of metal, Alex's concern doubled. What was Michael doing?

"Michael!" He called louder worry gnawing at his insides. There was another sound and Alex realized it was a metal door closing.

"What?" Michael finally replied darkness in his voice. A serious calm that Alex hadn't heard in years.

"I need you at house Riesen, right now, Claire needs your protection." Alex's words did nothing to abate Michael's growing anger, fear. Of course Alex needed him to protect his little human princess. Michael had better things to do. Like find Louis, not help the man that couldn't do what needed to be done. Couldn't kill Gabriel and for what?

"Michael where are you?" Alex asked when all he heard were the echoes of Michael's feet. The arch angel briefly played with the idea of not telling Alex, but if Louis was here. Alex needed to see it.

"House thorn." Michael divulged the deadly anger clouding his voice. Michael hung up instantly not giving Alex the chance to question him.

"Michael? Michael!" Alex yelled realizing the angel was in trouble, no someone was in trouble, Michael could handle himself. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Somethings wrong with Michael. I gotta go." Alex said barely giving Claire's protection a second thought as he rushed to the angel's aid.

"Stay here." He added as he caught her worried look. Kissing her he ordered the guards not to take their eyes off her. Alex had never traveled through the city as fast as he did then.

Michael slowed his pace as he neared the green illuminated room. Staring in horror and disgust at the pieces of angels displayed around the room. Lungs, arms, a sliver of leg sliced in half revealing muscles and sinew. Then there were pictures. Of Louis. X-rays of the angels skeleton and wings spread out over a lighted fixture.

"Michael." Alex's voice cut through his shock. Michael didn't turn around though, refusing to look at the blonde. Alex had betrayed him, refusing to kill Gabriel when he had the chance. Refusing to kill the angel that had caused all of this.

"What is this place?" The blonde asked walking to stand beside the arch angel, a look of equal disgust and horror on his face.

"Louis is here." Was all Michael gritted out, still taking in the angel's x-rays. He wasn't sure if it was relief he felt that Alex was seeing this, confirming he wasn't hallucinating, that this wasn't all just a bad dream.

"What?" Alex breathed unable to comprehend what Michael had just said, to comprehend what these pictures entailed, "Why?"

"They're dissecting us." Michael hissed letting the anger take over him, someone was going to pay for this. He preferred it would be his brother. Speaking of his brother.

"Be ready, Gabriel can still possess him." The angel backed away from the pictures, unsheathing his blade he made his way out of the room, Alex close on his heels. Alex followed him down several corridors, through empty and not so empty rooms, watching Michael kick in every door they were met with. Once or twice breaking the locked door entirely. Upon entering yet another room Michael froze slowly stalking towards a magnificent black wing suspended in chains. It's owner no where to be seen. Michael inspected the dulling feathers his grip tightening on the handle of his sword, his knuckles white.

"Michael." Alex whispered and Michael turned around. Suspended on a raised metal table lay Louis, bent and distorted by the paddings.

"Louis." Michael breathed moving swiftly to lower the angel down. Alex's heart broke at Michael's broken voice, the look on the angel's face. Alex quickly started unstrapping the stitched up angel. This all becoming a Frankenstein nightmare and the blonde just wanted to wake up and have this entire day be just a dream. Like the dream he killed Jeep, he woke up from that. Let him wake up from this.

"Michael." Louis called weakly and Alex could see the devastation in the arch angel's eyes. Alex didn't know what to do. What would happen, but he knew nothing good was going to come out of this. Alex just wanted to take Michael in his arms and tell him it would be okay. They'd make sure this would never happen again, shut the entire thing down. Alex wasn't sure how they would do that though. Thorn was a council member. Alex had no power over any of it, and if they were willing to go against Michael. So directly against Michael, hell they had already turned against him. Short of burning the city to the ground, what could they possibly do to stop them? If they betrayed them once. If Becca knew about this. Alex knew there was no question about the woman. She knew, probably more then knew. Then the angel was begging for death and Alex wanted to cry right along with Michael. He saw Bixby laying there just as broken. The desolate look on Michael's face as he plunged his blade into Louis's heart was crushing. Now, just as dead as the little girl. Then Becca walked in and Alex knew how this was going to end. How he would have ended it. Michael looked livid. It was a look Alex had never seen before. One torn by betrayal and the pain of loss.

"You lied to me." Michael growled, Becca didn't even flinch. Alex knew she should run. Give Michael some time. Explain to him later, no never see the angel. She needed to hide. Something, anything but stand there like she had done nothing wrong, because this was wrong. This, what she did, was beyond wrong. Michael lunged at her hauling her around the room by her hair and Alex couldn't really bring himself to do anything to help her. Didn't want to help her. Alex couldn't imagine how that would feel. To have the person you loved, cared about, betray you so deeply. What Claire did was nothing compared to this, and her actions had hurt. What she did had hurt a lot, had made him depressed and reckless. Michael finally threw her away from him, his gaze falling to an item on the table beside Becca seconds later. Suddenly Michael went dangerously quiet. Ignoring everything he picked up the blade almost reverantly.

"You kept Furiad's blade the entire time." Michael threw it to the ground in disgusted disbelief. Alex could see the tension in Michael's stance. The anger seeping out of him. Finally coming to a boiling point. Alex fingered his gun, knowing how this was going to play out, knowing he needed to stop it. Yet his arms didn't move. His voice didn't work.

"What were you going to do? Kill me with it?" No! Alex mentally cried as Becca tried to touch the seething Michael. Suddenly the arch angel had the woman in a choke hold. Lifting her from the floor with a single hand. Making it stunningly apparent how much more stronger he was compared to humans.

"Michael! Michael let her go." Alex tried, he didn't want to hurt Michael but he couldn't allow the man to hurt Becca. Judging by the look on his face it wouldn't just be hurting. Becca would be dead. He tried again this time finally, reluctantly, leveling his gun at the arch angel. Michael completely ignored Alex, the betraying little blonde had no say in this, lifting Becca farther off the ground. Tightening his grip as he thought of all the things he had told her. All the times they had spent together. He knew there was a reason he had been feeling less for her. It was because of this. She had been playing him the entire time. What he felt for her wasn't real, had never been real. Her deceit cut deep. Deep enough that he couldn't hear Alex calling for him to stop. Didn't notice just how violently he shoved the blonde away from him. All he wanted to do was end her. Why did he ever care for them? They had turned on his so quickly when Michael had set his plan into motion. He thought it would take more time, surprised at just how fickle humans really were. He had lied to Alex. He didn't just love the thrill of battle. He disliked humans. Hated their pettiness and selfish nature. He saved the humans. Found Alex and made sure the child stayed alive for the sole purpose of doing what his father wanted. He could care less about the creatures. He was done protecting them.

"I was protecting us." The woman tried only to be met with a disgusted sneer. He protected them!Tightening his grip he heard the lovely snap he was looking so desperately for, dropping her lifeless body to the ground, relief flooding his shoulders.

"Michael. What have you done?" Alex demanded scrambling off the gound. Michael looked at Alex almost wondering if he was the same. If he was just like the rest of the filth known as humanity. No, Michael couldn't bring himself to hate the blonde like he hated them. Alex had to understand. Couldn't he see? How terrible this was? That Becca deserved this. It was okay. He could get through to the stubborn man. Alex would be okay with this. He just needed some convincing. Some time, like he always needed. Michael turned towards the blonde ready to push him to see reason, to see how this needed to be done, couldn't be avoided, but the doors behind him crashed open. It was obvious they weren't going to ask questions. He threw one wing up deflecting the bullets, making his way towards the foolish soldiers. Alex called after him, demanding he stop, just pissing the arch angel off more. Michael didn't understand how could Alex be so against him? Think that he was in the wrong?! Michael stabbed one through the chest vindictively, hating how everything he had worked to achieve for the past twenty or more years could be destroyed so easily, was so fragile. They wouldn't stop trying to kill him until they were dead. Couldn't Alex see that? All it took was a few words and everyone turned against him, simply because he wasn't them. Wasn't human. After everything he had done for them. He placed the blade against the man's throat.

"Michael stop!" Alex cried at him pulling the trigger, letting lose a few rounds. Michael didn't block them, but in the end he didn't have to. He was okay to die at that moment, if Alex had shot him what would be the point of existing in this world. This corrupt fatherless world were his own people tore each other apart, but Alex hadn't aimed for him. They were simply warning shots. A promise Alex couldn't go through with. He couldn't kill Michael. Not over this. As horrible as all of this was, as the angel was acting. He couldn't kill Michael. The arch angel sent Alex a look, easily portraying that he will deal with Alex in a minute. Deal with his betrayal at letting the one man responsible for this entire chain reaction continue breathing. Alex threw the gun away in frustration. It was obvious to both of them that he wouldn't use it against Michael. Couldn't use it. The arch angel slid the blade through the man's throat as he turned towards the blonde. Blood gushed out of the wound as the man fell to the floor.

"You've gone too far." Alex tried to reason with the angel. This was too much. Becca he could have handled but these were innocent people. Just doing their jobs. Michael didn't seem to care, however. He stalked towards Alex a look of determination on his face. If Alex didn't understand, was against him... did anything matter anymore? Alex attacked first and they parried blows, the angel stopping breifly to kill the last soldier alive. They continued their dance until Michael got in a good shot cutting a line in Alex's stomach. He made sure not to cut too deep and instead of driving the blade into the blonde's abdomen while he was bent over in pain, as he would have done with any other human, he threw the blonde backwards. Alex crashed into the light board sending sparks flying. They singed the blonde's back as he fell to the floor. Michael waited a second for Alex to find his feet before stepping back in for another hit. Alex on the other hand wasn't holding back as he parried the arch angel he was finally able to get in a good shot slicing through the angel's shirt. He didn't take advantage of Michael's stunned shock however, letting the angel take a few breaths with a pained look, a look of realization. A realization that Michael couldn't kill Alex, didn't want Alex to kill him. That Alex was right, he had gone too far. Not by his standards but by Alex's and by doing so he had pushed Alex away. The last thing he had ever wanted, feared to do, in the past year; he had achieved single handedly in those short few hours. Michael backed away from the blonde, taking in Becca's body briefly. Alex must hate him. What has he done? What have they let Gabriel do?

"Everything you've taught me. Everything, you've taught me. Everything!" Alex gritted out his sword still trained on Michael. Pain clenching his heart, tears stinging his eyes as he gritted his teeth against the crushing reality of the situation.

"And this is how it ends." No, Michael thought, this wasn't how it was going to end. Because neither of them could kill the other. Injure, hurt, betray... but never kill. Michael took in Alex's face one last time. Feeling the crushing loss at the look of betrayal on the blonde's features. Michael spread his wings not giving Alex any time to react, he crashed through the sky light, disappearing out of sight. Alex let his blade fall back to his side. Refusing to let the tears he felt blossoming in his eyes fall. God this was such a mess. All of it. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Alex felt more alone, betrayed, now then he had when his father dumped him on the streets of Vega those years ago. More then when Claire had informed him of her marriage to William. Alex heard footsteps and turned his attention towards the hall. Gabriel stepped past Becca's body making his way into the room.

"To be fair I did try to warn you. My brother's rage knows no bounds." Gabriel crooned taking in the damage Michael had done. The damage Gabriel had made him do. This was all that fucking angel's fault. If Gabriel hadn't of come to Vega and killed all of those angels none of this would have happened. None of it. Michael would still be here. Alex would still be training and everything would be okay. As okay as it could be, had been. At least he wouldn't be alone with this crushing weight of saving the world. He already missed Michael and it hadn't even been a minute since the glass had rained down upon him.

"You stay away from me." Alex said with a hushed tone, too emotionally tired to deal with the angel right now, but he dredged up the anger anyways.

"And you stay away from Claire." The angel just laughed at his demands. Then proceeded to threaten Alex over to his side. Threatening Claire, his child, Vega, Noma. Alex knew then that there was no way he would ever trust Gabriel. Follow Gabriel. Listen to the male's manipulative words. He had destroyed everything.

"All that blood, all those lives. Will fall on you. The choice is yours." Gabriel finished following Michael's path out of the sky light. Eventually, after what felt like eternity, Alex made his way numbly out of the house of Thorn. He didn't know what he needed to do. God he felt so lost. So alone. Claire was with William, even if it was his child. Noma was trapped with Gabriel, and Michael... God Michael. He had to get out of here. Out of Vega. He couldn't stand sitting around hearing people speak badly about the arch angel when they didn't know. Didn't understand. Yes Michael had lost it, but he had reason. Alex didn't blame him. He did, but he didn't. God it was so confusing. He knew one thing he needed to do though. He needed his child to know that he loved them. That he didn't abandon them like his father, with no words left to him. That it wasn't his choice. Alex knew he would have felt better if he had known. Had known it wasn't his father who decided. Had chosen.

Packing his things he left Vega, unsure of his destination. Unsure of anything, let alone what he was doing now, let alone in the future. What he was even supposed to be doing, supposed to do. So he went to the one place he could think of. The one place he wanted to be. He went home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex walked up to the broken down house. The basketball hoop still standing tall. He could point out the exact spot Michael had been stabbed. His blood still lightly staining the ground. Alex stepped past that spot making his way to the door. Placing his hand on the door jamb he let his head rest against the rotting wood, running his hand down the peeling paint. He tried not to think, not yet. Don't let him think about it yet. He had put it off this entire way here. Refusing to succumb to depression before he had made it to the house. Hoping that the memories it held could pull him through this, maybe give him a sign of what to do next. He pushed the door open letting himself in he locked it behind him. Slowly he left the door moving farther into the house. He passed the first few rooms, keeping his eyes off his father's writing, making his way to the back, to his old room. He closed his eyes as he reached the room letting his head rest against the door jamb again. He twisted a little letting himself take the first step into the room. Lazily he opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit, so dark in fact that it took him a second to see it. To see him.

"Michael?" Alex asked shocked he pushed away from entry way moving farther into the room. The angel didn't say anything, but it was, it was Michael. Sitting there in the corner on his old bed. His wings wrapped around him like a cocoon. Alex supposed it could have been a different angel but he didn't feel threatened. It was Michael, he knew it. Alex closed the distance between them.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Alex asked trying to keep the joy out of his voice. Maybe he wasn't alone. If he had Michael they could work it out. It would be okay, but the arch angel didn't reply. Didn't say anything. Didn't move.

"Michael?" Alex tried again, raising a hand he barely brushed the angel's wings. Suddenly he was on the ground. The air slammed out of his lungs. Pushing to his hands and knees he on the other side of the room. Michael's wings were flaired out revealing the angel huddled in the corner his knees drawn to his chest. A menacing look fixed on the blonde.

"Michael." Alex coughed holding a hand against his chest. Glancing briefly at the dent he had made in the wall.

"What, Alex?" Michael asked deadpanned, his voice cold, pulling his wings back into himself. How dare Alex hunt him down. If the blonde was here to convince him what he did was wrong, to fix this, Alex had another thing coming to him. This wasn't something that could be fixed.

"What, Alex? Why are you here?" Michael gritted out as he stood up, walking closer to the blonde, towering over him.

"No." Alex gasped out, his head still ringing he sat back against his thighs placing a hand on his head. A migraine already pushing against his temples.

"No?" Michael parroted sardonically. The angel shook his head with a dark disbelieving chuckle.

"I don't regret what I did Alex, and never will. We both know you can't kill me. So why are you here?" Michael asked a scowl gracing his stony features. Alex looked up at the angel in disbelief. How could Michael still be okay with what he did? The angel had time to think this over and he still thought...

"What? Michael. You killed four people!" Alex said indignantly staring up at Michael in disbelief.

"I've killed more then four people Alex. I've killed more then four hundred, or four thousand or four million." Michael hissed letting his anger cloud his mind, roughly taking a handful of the blonde's shirt he hoisted Alex off the ground. Hold him in a similar position Becca had been in not even a day ago.

"Michael." Alex said weakly, his hands grasping the arch angel's strong arms in an attempt to keep himself from choking as he dangled in the air.

"Or did you forget? I purged the world of more then three fourths of its population and loved every second of the carnage, and you care about four of them?" Michael ground out lifting Alex higher so the blonde stared down at the angel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex asked with a look of disgusted confusion. Michael tightened his grip cutting Alex's air supply off. Alex choked, but took a chance, kneeing the angel in the stomach; digging into the wound he had inflicted earlier that day. Michael hissed in pain pulling his body out of Alex's reach, but not loosening his grip. Alex cursed as he started to see black closing in on his vision. The angel growled taking two large steps backwards as Alex struggled in his hold, the blonde swinging with each step.

"Whats wrong with me, Alex?" Michael growled. "What's wrong with you?!" Michael barked out angrily. Twisting his body he hurled Alex down the hallway. Alex didn't even have time to gasp for air before he crashed into the far wall, slumping to the ground in a jumbled mess. Pain searing through his body. Holding his side he straightened his legs, rolling onto his knees. He could hear Michael making his steady way down the hall towards him. Alex gasped air into his burning lungs blinking the black spots out of his vision. As the angel got close enough Alex dredged up enough energy to ram into the angel throwing them both back onto the floor. Michael's breath left him as his lungs were crushed under Alex's weight. The blonde wasted no time in getting in a good punch. His fist closing in on Michael's cheek before the angel recovered. His knuckles splitting against the angel's cheek bone. Alex pulled his fist back again aiming for another hit.

The arch angel grabbed his first twisting Alex's arm. The blonde cried out in pain, his body turning in an attempt to avoid a broken arm. Alex kneed Michael in the balls, the angel gasped loosening his grip. The blonde took the chance to pull his body out of the angel's grip, twisting his arm back. Scowling he head butted Michael in the nose. Blood gushed from the angel, but he didn't attempt to staunch the bleeding, instead Michael socked Alex in the jaw. The blonde fell sideways from the force of it, his teeth slamming into each other. He was blinking stars out of his eyes when Michael kneed him in the stomach launching Alex into the air an inch. Alex fell over and Michael kicked the blonde off his legs, pulling them free. Straightening up Michael sneered aiming a kick at Alex's stomach again planning on sending the blonde flying back into the wall. The blonde grabbed Michael's in anticipation tensing his muscles his hands took the full force, preventing any serious damage. He still slid across the floor a few feet. Michael bent down to grab the blonde by the hair, trying to rip his foot out of the other man's hold. Alex held fast, twisting Micheal's foot violently before the angel could reach him. Michael cried out slamming against the wall as he fell sideways. Michael closed the distance between them fisting a hand full of Alex's hair.

It was Alex's turn to cry out as he was yanked a few inches off the floor by the roots of his hair. Gritting his teeth against the pain Alex took the opportunity to kick out at Michael's knee on the opposite leg he had twisted the foot. The angel grunted in pain falling to the floor as he recovered from the blow. Alex quickly scrambled away, rushing to his feet he made it around the corner. His ankle shooting pain up his leg with every step. He heard a single flap of wings and pivoted just in time to punch Michael in the face as the angel rushed towards him. Michael veered into a wall his hands slapping against the peeling paint, only to push himself back towards Alex re-sheathing his wings. Michael punched Alex back and the blonde stumbled a few steps. Alex blocked Michael's next punch with his forearm and Michael used the opening to shove Alex against the wall with his body. Michael crushed the blonde against the plaster, using his body to pin the smaller male down. One of Alex's hands pinned between them when he tried to push the angel away from him. Alex got in a few more good hits to the side of Michael's head before the angel could get a grip on his arm pinning it down.

"Fucking angel!" Alex yelled thrashing against Michael's hold. He threw his head forward again intending on head butting Michael for the second time. The angel anticipated the attack and jerked his head back just in time. The momentary movement allowed Alex to slip his hand free from between their bodies. Michael gripped the top of Alex's hair, slamming his head back against the wall. Alex clawed at the angel's grip with his now free hand. The arch angel growled low in his throat and the flesh on his hand was shredded under Alex's short fingernails. Alex glared and struggled against him. Pressing his body into Michael's in an attempt to push him off. His Chosen Child. His Alex panted beneath him. Michael had worked too hard to let this go. To let him go, but Michael had never been good at controlling his desires.

Without warning the angel crushed their lips together. Alex froze his eyes wide. He didn't have time to think. Time to wonder. Time to question, because Michael tightened his grip on the blonde's hair. Alex gasped as pain shot through his already tender skull. Michael took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Growling Alex bit down on the appendage and Michael jerked back. Michael's blood filled his mouth and the blonde spit it out taking that split second opportunity to punch the angel in the throat harshly. Michael fell away from him coughing violently gripping his Adam's apple. Alex made an escape dashing from the room. Just as he thought he was going to make it Michael tackled him.

"Get the fuck off me! Michael that's enough!" Alex cried punching Michael in the face again barely blinked his cheek already covered in blood. The arch angel covered Alex's body with his own this time pinning him to the floor. Struggling, Alex got a grip in the angel's hair pulling it violently. Michael's head moved an inch, simply growling at the action he ripped his head out of the blonde's grasp. Alex's hand taking a chunk of dark hair with him. Michael head butted the blonde, taking that split second to securing Alex's hands to the floor. Alex's eyes were still focusing from the blow when he crushed their lips back together. Alex whimpered at the pain. Their teeth smashing together, slitting wider his already cut lip. Trying to ignore the heat that pooled in his stomach mixing with the anger and pain Alex thrashed again. Michael loosened his grip on the blonde's hands. The angel could taste Alex's blood, his their blood. He was sure their face's were littered with bruises. Broken and battered. Together. He pressed his hips down into Alex's, grinding their clothed members together. The blonde bit off a sound in his throat at the sudden sensation. Michael took the opportunity to trail his hand's down the blonde's arms, pressing down again, sending sparks between them again. Alex elbowed him in the cheek bone, smashing the pleasure inside him down. Michael hissed momentarily distracted as his already bruised bone took another blow. Alex pulled his legs between them shoving the angel off. Alex rolled away standing quickly. The blonde kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

"Alex." Michael growled as the blonde stumbled away from him. Confusion, concern and fear waring for dominance on the blonde's beaten face. Alex rushed back the way they came, knowing Michael would never let him reach the front door. Michael pushed himself off the floor barely a second later, stalking after Alex. The blonde had his hand on the door nob, twisting it, when he was yanked back by a large chunk of his hair. Alex attempted to twist around ready to sock Michael in the jaw for a fifth time. The angel however wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck, one around his abdomen, hauling Alex back into the living room. Alex kicked at the angel's shins one hand holding tightly to the angel's arm, keeping pressure off his neck, while the other beat furiously against the body behind him; hitting and elbowing anything he could reach. He took every opportunity to grab onto door ways as Michael tore him backwards. Alex's fingernails bent painfully as he was ripped away form a door jamb. Michael stumbled a few steps into the room and Alex took the chance to reacquaint the back of his head with Michael's face.

Michael cried out again his grip loosening, Alex took the angel's momentary disorientation to elbow him hard in the stomach catching that deep cut he had inflicted the night before. Michael's arm went slack and Alex fell forwards into the wall, his head narrowly avoiding the window edge, his hands slapping against the plaster taking in most of the shock. Alex flipped around quickly.

"Mich – ." A fist connected with his face. Alex stumbled into the wall again, cocking his fist he returning the favor. His knuckles throbbed from the impact as it met Michael's cheek. The angel fell back a few steps, taking a few more, putting some distance between them. They met each other's eyes one dark and guarded, the other angry, confused. Alex pushed himself off the wall rushing towards the arch angel, hopefully catching him off guard. Michael easily caught the blonde, using Alex's momentum to spin them around slamming Alex's back against the wall for a second time. Not giving the blonde time to recover the angel pinned his body, grabbing Alex's legs pulling them up on either side of him. Hoisting Alex up the wall he pinned their bodies back together. Alex's hand slapped against the wall as Michael ripped his feet from under him, the rough groves of his father's writing trailing against his hand as he was pushed farther up the wall.

(Slightly pornographic - You've been warned! Don't cry about this, keep your kids off )

"Alex." Michael growled half full of anger, the other half full of something that made Alex's insides burn. God he wasn't getting away from this was he? He swallowed hard staring into Michael's dark gray eyes. The storm that raged behind them all consuming. Squeezing his eyes shut the blonde knocked his head against the wall again in frustration, letting the pain course through him. He took a deep breath, letting Michael's warmth seep into his clothes, into his body. The angel's breath fanned across his face. Hissing Alex tilted his head forward, crushing their lips back together, ignoring the tang of blood between them. He tangled his hands in Michael's hair as the angel pressed against him harder, arranging their hips together. Alex couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his throat at the friction. Letting that storm the arch angel contained wash over him. Michael removed his hands from Alex's thighs when the blonde wrapped his legs around the angel returning the pressure that created that inciting burn, returning the grinding rhythm. Michael gripped the blonde's hair again, giving it a sharp tug, inciting another gasp, pausing their rhythm.

This time Alex didn't bite Michael as the angel pushed his tongue past his lips. Michael groaned when Alex's warm tongue met his own. The grip he had in the blonde's hair loosening as their tongues slid against each other, taking most of his attention. Alex thrust his hips forward and Michael moaned again meeting Alex's next thrust with his own. The angel slid his hand under Alex's shirt feeling that wonderful skin again. The skin he had been craving. The soft sweaty plains just as tantalizing as he remembered them to be. Releasing his grip on Alex's hair his hand joined the other sliding around the male's sides. Alex arched his back against the touch breaking the kiss with a moan. Saliva trailed between their lips, Michael's touches sending delicious shivers down his spine, through his skin, along the tattoos. Everywhere. Michael latched onto the blonde's neck gently sucking a trail down to his collar bone. Enjoying the salty taste of the blonde's pale skin. Alex tilted his head back bumping it none to gently against the wall, grunting in pain. He let his hands slid back down to the angel's shoulders. Shallowing he held back another moan as he pushed against the angel's jacket. Michael removed his hands from Alex's shirt crushing their lips back together, he removed his jacket, the movement jumbling Alex up and down the wall as the angel shook it off. Then Michael shoved Alex's own jacket off his shoulders a hand sliding up the blonde's muscled back as he pulled them away from the wall. Keeping Alex pressed against him with that one hand he ripped the blonde's jacket down. Then he tore Alex's shirt up and over his head, only breaking the kiss for a split second. Dropping the blonde back against the wall Michael ran his hands back up the blonde's chest, across his pert nipples.

"Fuck." Alex exhaled and Michael smiled into his lips, taking Alex's breath away once again in another searing kiss. As Michael's tongue played with his own he fisted the angel's shirt pulling it away from that creamy pale skin. Michael took the hint pulling away from the kiss once again to rip his shirt over his head in a sinfully delicious way, throwing the article of clothing off into the room. Alex forgot to breath for a second as he ran his hands over that velvety expanse. Realizing just how much he has always wanted to do it. All the times he had looked away, shyly even though he had spent years showering with men. Michael stood still his thumbs rubbing circles on Alex's thighs as the blonde's hands made their way up his chest over dusky nipples, upon reaching his neck Alex let out a shaky breath meeting Michael's dark eyes.

"Michael." Alex whispered after swallowing hard, his voice gravel. The angel leaned back in letting their breaths mingle. Michael took Alex's already split lip between his teeth tugging at it, sending waves of heat straight to Alex's already engorged groin. The blonde shivered letting out a long groan and Michael sealed their lips, consuming the sound. A small smirk on the angel's features. Noma never spared details when she could. Michael pressed against Alex again reigniting their friction, their rhythm. The blonde met his hips with equal fervor. Their grinding increasing in speed as Alex's hands gripped at Michael's back. The angel broke their kiss again moving back to Alex's neck. Tasting that beautiful skin. Michael could feel Alex's pulse racing beneath his skin and the angel bit down. Alex cried out his sharply head hitting the wall again. His hips jerking forward uncontrollably losing their rhythm. Alex's nails dug into Michael's back trailing down the taunt muscles as the pleasure raced through his body.

Michael pulled Alex away from the wall and the blonde fell forward into the angel, his cheek brushing the other male's. Michael turned leaning forward he easily lowered Alex one armed onto the floor. His muscles bulging momentarily as they held Alex's entire weight. The blonde met the floor gently his heart racing as Michael knelt over him instead of covering his body again. Alex could see all of the bruises and gouges he had inflicted upon the angel. The trials of blood that mingled with his sweat. The long slit caked with blood running along the male's stomach. The split lip and blackening eyes. Swelling cheek bone. Alex didn't look any better, worse even. One of his eyes already starting to swell, a large bruise along his jaw line. His face smeared with blood and dirt, a trail of blood creeping down his chin courteous of his split swollen lips. His taunt stomach bruised and scraped, the purple discoloration already making itself known on his side where the angel kicked him. A twin cut to Michael's own cut gracing his abdomen. The sight took Michael's breath away. Reaching a hand forward he smeared his thumb through the blood streaming down Alex's chin. Let his fingers trail through it, coating them. Alex licked his bottom lip as Michael trailed his hand down his neck and across his chest. Leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake. The way Michael looked at him, even when their eyes met, like the angel wanted to consume him, would consume him, stopped any words Alex might had spoken to stop this, to stop himself. Michael leaned forward placing a hand next to Alex's head the angel hovered over him. They stared at each other appreciating in the damage they had caused each other, the reality of the situation slowly making its way into Alex's muddled brain. Michael watched the blonde's brows slowly creep down.

Michael thrust his hips into Alex's suddenly, grinding their groins together harshly, magnificently. Alex gasped at the sensation tossing his head back, barely catching the deep chuckle that left Michael's lips, his earlier clarity thrown from his mind. Growling at the angel's sense of humor Alex tilted his head back forward only to be forced back down by Michael's lips against his own. The angel didn't deepen the kiss this time. Instead he broke it off only seconds after he had initiated it. Trailing his tongue over the split in Alex's lip, singing the sensitive skin, with a small deep groan he ground their clothed dicks together again. Alex's hands snapped to the angel's hips pulling them harder against his own. They started their pace up again thrusting into each other. Simply listening to the others hitched breaths and barely concealed moans. Taking in the feel of the other's breath against their sweat sheened skin. Michael trailed his hands down Alex's sides burying his nose into the blonde's sweat drenched curls. Taking in a deep breath, humming in appreciation at Alex's base scent. This wasn't enough. He needed more, this needed to last. He got his own grip on the blonde's hips holding them against the floor. Stopping their gratifying friction.

"Michael." Alex all but begged trying to pull their groins back together with his own grip on the angel.

"Not yet." Michael growled trailing his bottom lip down Alex's neck. The dark sound of Michael's voice sent a shiver down Alex's spine. Michael nipped the blonde's collar bone when he reached it, hard enough to leave a bruise, and Alex tossed his head back in frustration, shivers running down his spine at the pleasurable pain. His hips trying futility to find release. Alex felt hot breath over his nipple and snapped his head forward swallowing hard at the way Michael looked up at him. His dick gave a particularly hard throb as the angel flicked his tongue out running it along his nipple.

"Michael." Alex breathed out a split second before the angel encased the pink nub in his mouth. Alex shuddered at the feeling his hands moving to grip Michael's back having lost his reach to the male's hips. God this shouldn't feel so good. Closing his eyes at the sensation as Michael sucked. Suddenly his back jerked off the floor, Michael bitting down on his sensitive skin.

(Now its officially porno, again warned)

"Fuck!" Alex yelled his body arching at the pleasure firing through his nerve endings. Michael watched Alex's reaction intently the sight capturing his breath, pooling heat in his own nether regions. The taste alone was enough. Alex tasted so different from the women he had been with. So carnally different. Michael never wanted to let go. Would never let go. Turning his attention to the other nipple he slid his hands over Alex's jeans, over the glaringly obvious bulge pressing for release. Alex groaned again pushing against the angel's hands. Michael bit down on the blonde's nipple as a reward and the blonde thrashed in pleasure grinding his member into Michael's awaiting hands. This time the angel had to move his head away as the shivers wrecked Alex's body. Michael would have thought he had bitten too hard, red teeth marks welling on the skin, if Alex hadn't reacted so erotically. Unbuttoning the blonde's pants he slid an arm beneath Alex's body lifting him off the ground he ripped the offending clothing down exposing the beautiful engorged dick to the air. Alex hissed as cold air covered his member, goose bumps breaking out over his skin. Michael moved back sitting on his heels he ripped Alex's shoes off one at a time. Taking no time in divesting the blonde of his remaining clothes. Alex ran his hand down his chest as Michael worked. The angel stood up, standing over him when he had accomplished the job taking in the way Alex gazed at him, with half lidded eyes. The man's member straining for attention. Alex's hands ran themselves over his bruised well toned chest following the dusky blonde trail of hair. The blonde wrapped his hand around himself letting a little gasp slip past his lips at the relief. Michael watched him placing his hands on his own pants he unbuckled his belt as Alex's watched him, his hand making the first few pumps. The angel unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down over his own throbbing member, his own eyes half lidded, lips parted. Alex tossed his head back at the image closing his eyes to sear it into his brain. His hand increasing speed to match the stimulation. The angel ripped his pants down shoving his boots off with them. Michael was on Alex seconds later ripping his hand away from his dick. Alex shuddered at the loss.

"Fuck!" Alex hissed in frustration trying struggling against the angel's grip to get that friction back. He thrust his hips up, his dick just brushing Michael's own as the angel pulled away, barely out of reach. Michael pinned Alex's hands against the floor on either side of Alex's head when the blonde pulled free. Alex hit his head against the floor again with a growl.

"Come on!" He groaned in frustration when all Michael did was look down at him with a serious expression. Alex looked down their bodies, Michael's dick hanging a little towards his own. Alex's reaching up to meet the angel's. Alex's muscles rippled as he squirmed trusting his hips up again. Michael moved away from him. Muscles equally as smooth sliding under his skin.

"Michael." Alex exhaled squirming in Michael's grasp looking up at the angel desperately. Michael just gazed down at him with half lidded eyes, the storm still raging behind his irises.

"Tell me what you want Alex?" Michael asked quietly, slowly, and Alex froze. The question really driving their position home. He knew what he wanted. Fuck, he knew what he wanted. He shouldn't want it though. Michael shouldn't want to give it to him. God Michael needed to give it to him. Shouldn't look at him with that glint in his eyes. When did this happen? Why? Why did he want this? Need it?

"I don't..." Alex trailed off he shouldn't want this. He needed this. God what were they doing!

"What do you want Alex?" Michael pressed and Alex broke their eye contact.

"This is – ."

"What do you want Alex?"

" – we don't – ." Alex stuttered raising his voice as Michael raised his own.

"Tell me what you want."

" – This shoudn't – ."

"What do you want"

" – Micahel we – ."

"What do you need Alex?"

" – I can't – ." Alex cried out closing his eyes against the angel's piercing gaze.

"Alex!" Michael yelled slamming the blonde's hands hard against the ground.

"Tell me what you need?" He growled closing the distance between their faces.

"Fuck. God we're so fucked up." Alex whispered turning his face away from Michael as their breaths mingled together. The angel let his nose brush against Alex's cheek inhaling deeply, breathing in his scent again.

"What do you want Alex?" Michael exhaled softly, his breath ghosting over Alex's blood smeared cheek. Alex turned his head back letting his own nose trail along Michael's cheek. He let his breath mingle with the angel's their noses brushing gently. Alex swallowed his brows furrowed, his nails digging into his palms. He opened his mouth but no words came out just a rush of air.

"Michael." Alex pleaded, pushing his arms against Michael's unrelenting grip. Michael shook his head minutely, his nose brushing against Alex, the blonde whimpered.

"What do you want Alex?" Michael repeated.

"Fuck." Alex gasped hitting his head against the ground. He knew it would be bruised beyond recognition tomorrow but the pain helped him think. Helped him not think. He couldn't tell anymore.

"Alex?"

"Fuck!" He emphasized with another hit of his head pushing against Michael's unrelenting grip.

"Alex?!" Michael growled tightening his grip on the blonde's wrists.

"Fuck!" Alex whimpered. "Fuck me." He finally breathed. "I need you to fuck me." He pressing his forehead painfully against Michael's. Michael pressed back pushing the blonde back to the floor.

"Want you to." Alex whispered as Michael lowered his body onto Alex's. The blonde could see the shiver that wracked Michael's body at his reluctant words.

"Fuck me." He begged just as the angel pressed their flesh together, molding their bodies against each other. This time he felt the shudder that run through Michael. Heard the hitched breath.

"Michael. Please." Michael growled animalisticly at his plea crushing their lips back together. The angel ran his hands underneath Alex's back hugging the blonde against him. He slid his hands down over those smooth muscles pulling the blonde's hips tighter against him before releasing, letting them fall apart. He pulled the blonde back in moaning at the sensation, the heat between them. His muscles flexing every time he pulled the blonde back up, grinding their members together. He forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth not giving him the opportunity to allow him in. Alex moaned at the rough treatment, his hand's groping desperately at the angel's back. Michael roamed one hand up the blonde's gorgeous side over his collar bone and up his neck to his face, then down his jaw line. Breaking the kiss he ran his finger's along Alex's bruised lips, slowly slipping them inside, latching his own mouth onto the blonde's neck. Alex could taste the dirt and sweat, the blood as they slid over his tongue. He didn't care much though as Michael ground against him sending delicious flares of pleasure coursing up his body.

"Needs to be wet." Michael whispered to him breaking the suction he had on the sensitive skin just beneath his ear, he latched back on biting him harshly. Alex gasped and Michael pulled his fingers away saliva trailing after them. The angel pulled their members away from each other. Alex groaning at the loss of pleasure. Pushing Alex's legs farther apart he leaned back a little. Placing a finger at the blonde's entrance he watched Alex tense up. Realization at what Alex has asked for becoming clear to him as that digit pressed against him.

"Wait Michael." Alex choked attempting to slide away from the angel. Michael frowned glancing towards the kitchen. This wasn't going to work. Alex wasn't a woman, he didn't just get wet. He needed more. Michael leaned forward finding the blonde's pulse point again, one hand sliding up to the blonds nipple, the other taking a hold of Alex's dick. He gave the blonde a few pumps, Alex tilting his head back for him a small moan gracing his lips. Then Michael bit him, twisting his nipple and giving his dick a hard pull. Alex's head shot back his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure, shudders wracking his body. Michael was gone, rushing into the kitchen, knowing if he waited too long Alex would come to his senses again. If he had learned anything from Noma it was Alex's masochistic weakness. One he thought he'd never need to know, let alone exploit it. Michael opened a single drawer hoping Jeep didn't empty the place completely.

"Fuck." Alex breathed as the intense shivers died down. Alex barely realized the angel was gone when he was being blanketed again by that stunningly powerful body. Michael kissed him taking the breath he just got back away again. The angel fumbled with the container quietly keeping Alex distracted. If the blonde pulled away from him now Michael wasn't sure he could hold back, that he wouldn't force him. He ran one hand back down that chiseled torso to Alex's dick giving it the attention the blonde was begging for with every muffled whimper and deep drawn out moan. Dipping his hands into the thick oily substance he coated his fingers throughly. Slowly moving the blonde's legs apart again Michael used his thighs to part Alex's ass exposing that tight hole. Michael broke the deep kiss sitting back quickly he slipped the slicked up hand in between Alex's cheeks. Alex froze suddenly.

"Wait Mich – ." Alex started a hiss cutting him off. Michael pushing his finger past that smooth entrance. Michael moaned at how soft Alex's insides were, a woman couldn't compare. Didn't comapre. Michael leaned over Alex again as the blonde gritted his teeth. He nuzzled his nose across the blonde's cheek, moving his finger slowly in and out of the blonde.

"Relax." Michael instructed feeling around with the digit. Alex took a deep breath trying to do what the angel said despite his doubts.

"Michael I don't – ." Alex started but Michael cut him off consuming the rest of his sentence with a kiss. Adding another finger Michael bit Alex's lip tugging at it and the blonde shivered. After a few more thrusts Michael wondered if he could find – Alex suddenly arched his back again ripping his lip from between Michael's nibbling teeth. Fresh blood bloomed out of his split lip and Michael licked it up, pressing his fingers against that same spot again. Alex shivered.

"Fuck what – ." He panted out a quivering mess beneath the angel. Michael stopped stroking his prostate instead worming another finger in, slowly stretching the blonde. He didn't want Alex over the edge just yet.

"Michael what – ." Alex tried again his nails digging into Michael's arms.

"Shhhhh." Michael hushed pulling his fingers out. Michael scooped a glob of Vaseline into his hand as he moved his body back over Alex. Slicking up his own member Michael buried his nose in Alex's hair again taking a deep breath, dragging it down his neck.

"Tell me what you want." Michael demanded quietly his free hand rubbing circles in Alex's hip. Alex gripped dark hair and pale flesh, enjoying the rush of heat Michael's dark voice sent through him. Michael pressed the tip of his member against the blonde's entrance gently and Alex's nails dug into his skin.

"Tell me what you need." The angel pressed again, moving back up to find Alex's pulse, which raced beneath his skin.

"Michael." Alex exhaled, uncertainty clawing at his pleasurable high. Michael bit down hard against his pulse point.

"Ah, Fuck me!" Alex cried trying to push his hips up needing friction as the tendrils of pleasure raced through him. Michael kept the blonde in place with his hand on the man's hip. Shivering at the blonde's words he pushed inside a few inches, quivering at the tightness, his breath catching in his throat.

"Fuck, just, fucking do it." Alex said pushing his hips down sheathing Michael a few more centimeters. Groaning Michael removed his hand from Alex's hips, running his both hands over the blonde's back he gripped Alex's shoulders. Then he pulled Alex back onto him, impaling the male completely. Alex gasped at the pain and pleasure that ripped through his body. His back arching into the male on top of him. His nails dragging down Michael's shoulders leaving bloody trails behind. Michael lifted Alex off the floor sliding back into a kneeling position, letting gravity push him past the hilt. Michael shivered when Alex clenched against him. Sliding one arm down he wrapped it around Alex's waist. Hoisting the blonde up he pulled his hips back almost unsheathing himself completely. He shifted his grip a little jostling the blonde. Alex wrapped his legs around Michael running his hand through the sweat and blood on the male's back. Alex's head snapped back when Michael drove back into him slamming into that delightful bundle of nerves. The blonde's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Michael repeated the action. Driving himself into Alex's prostate. Alex remained that way for several more thrusts unable to over come the intense pleasure raping his body. Michael's legs quivered at the strength he used to fuck the blonde, the pleasure pulsing through him in sharp bursts. A pleasure he had never came close to, not even with several woman in his bed.

"Fuck. Michael." Alex finally panted out moaning and gasping every time Michael pounded into him.

"God. Michael. Fuck." Alex gasped deeply the pool of heat inside of him building, the electric pulses of pleasure intensifying with every thrust. Every slide of the angel into him, filling him, stretching him. "Please. Yes. Mich – ah. Michael. Fuck."

"Alex." Michael grunted burying his face in the blonde's sweat soaked locks. He buried his teeth into the blonde's skin, his dick into Alex's ass which clenched down upon him. Loving how deep and breathy Alex's voice had gotten.

"Harder. Michael. Fucking." Alex stuttered his body tensing the pool of heat boiling, his body quivering. Michael dropped Alex back against the ground bending the blonde's legs back. The angel increased his speed, his depth, fucking Alex harder then he had ever fucked a human and the blonde took it all screaming his name. Michael could feel Alex clawing at his back, his feet digging into his spine. His dick flopping between their bodies. The sweat running down their skin. Michael bent forward farther. His own shudders taking over. The intensity in him ready to burst. Taking Alex's dick in his hand he pumped it in tune with his thrusts. He had barely touched the blonde, three strokes in, when Alex tossed his head back, his body arching painfully. Alex's muscle's clenched over Michael, constricting into a delicious heat.

"Fuck." The angel swore barely audible, as Alex ejaculated onto his chest his mouth open in a silent scream. Michael thrust five more times into that intense heat, the exquisitely painful tightness.

"Alex!" He grunted out burying his seed deep inside the blonde who was still a shivering mess, his muscles milking Michael for more. Pumping even more deep into Alex. Michael shivered letting his hand fall to the floor as he came down from the high. His tense muscles relaxing.

(Porn over)

Sweat dripped from his nose landing on Alex's cheek it slipped into the crease of his lips. Alex licked it away and Michael swooped down catching Alex's lips. The blonde lazily returning the kiss. The angel buried his hands in the blonde's hair, pouring his soul into the blonde. If that was supposed to be wrong. Everyone could go fuck themselves. His father could go fuck himself. Nothing that mind shattering should be, could be wrong. Michael gently kissed Alex the blonde already slipping into sleep. Laying on his side next to the blonde, Michael wrapped himself around Alex refusing to pull out of him. To break their connection. Michael scattered butterfly kisses over Alex's jaw and across his lips, until the blonde's breathing was even. Michael pulled him in closer, burying his face in the blonde's hair, taking a deep breath of the way Alex smelled after sex. Closing his eyes, Michael gritted his teeth. Alex was right. They were fucked up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex awoke to the sun beating into his eyelids. A chill forced its way across him and he jerked awake.

"Fuck." Alex swore gripping his back in pain. He glanced around the room. Michael was no where to be seen, which explained how cold he was now. Alex gritted his teeth glaring at nothing in particular as he slowly made his way to his feet. Taking stock of the pieces of skin he could see, he was surprised he wasn't more beat up. Groaning he made his way around the room picking up his clothes. He painfully slipped his jeans on, not even bothering with his underwear. Attempting to put his shirt on he gave up, his ribs aching too much to bother. Dropping the clothing to the floor he left his pants unzipped as well to lazy to zip it up. Ignoring the itching sensation on his stomach he ran a hand through his hair. Hissing he jerking his hand away. The back of his head hurt like a bitch. Finally stumbling out of the house Alex started towards the car intending to at least get a few more hours of sleep in the back seat. Half way there he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Turning quickly he hissed in pain. Michael sat up on the pile of hay bails his legs tucked into his chest, his face resting on his knees, one arm blocking his features from view. Almost the exact position he was in when Alex had found him the day before. All he was missing were the wings. Changing direction Alex made his way over to the angel. Climbing the first few bails he Leaned beside the angel. Alex watched him for a few minutes in silence taking in the male's already healing face. Almost wondering how he never noticed how stunning the angel was.

"Your still here." Alex stated finally breaking the quiet of the early morning.

"Surprised?" Michael asked removing his arm, turning to face the blonde, yet not quite meeting his eye.

"A little." Alex admitted staring off at the horizon. Michael's brows furrowed further turning his head back forward. There was another long silence between them. It was neither uncomfortable or comfortable. They both knew the other had something to say, yet neither wanted to breach those subjects. To call out just how wrong, how impossible their relationship was. Finally Michael took a steady breath.

"Why didn't you kill Gabriel?" Michael finally asked quietly, his teeth gritted in frustration. Alex shifted guiltily, hissed as pain flared up his back, then settled back down, biting his lip. Michael turned his attention towards the blonde watching as he worried his already swollen lip a deep frown on his face. Eventually Alex swallowed and Michael knew he was finally going to get an answer. Finally going to know why the blonde faltered. Why he betrayed him. Betrayed each other. Alex took a deep breath.

"I have a kid." Alex exhaled meeting Michael's eyes, the blonde's a little more moist then they should be. Alex looked away blinking hard. It was hard to talk about someone he would never see. Never be with. Maybe not even live to hear about. Michael stared him down confusion and disbelief written on his face.

"What?" Michael asked softly.

"Claire. She, uh, She's pregnant. I'm, going to be a father." Alex laughed dryly.

"Alex." Michael whispered solemnly. Knowing exactly what this entailed.

"Yeah. I know." He said bitterly his shoulders slumping.

"Gabriel – ." Michael started but Alex cut him off.

"Threatened them. Yeah. I mean. Michael." Alex turned to him fear evident on his face. "He walked out of that cage. Out of Vega. No resistance at all. I can't stop him."

"You must." Michael muttered insistently, turning away from the blonde, unable to meet those desperate eyes.

"But how?" Alex questioned letting his hand rest on the underside of the angel's thigh. Michael tensed at the touch.

"Michael?" Alex asked the name catching in his throat as the angel pulled away. Alex gritted his teeth against the pain that one action caused.

"I'm not the one you should trust Alex." Michael whispered uncurling himself, refusing to meet Alex's eye.

"What do you mean? Michael don't do this!" He stuttered fearfully when the angel stood up, away from him. His hand reaching desperately out for the angel.

"Look what I've done." Michael growled out a look of disgust on his face, "To Becca, to those soldiers, to you." Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"No. Michael no! That wasn't. You weren't in your right mind. I understand. I get it." Alex gushed reaching a hand out to the angel. Micheal stepped farther out of Alex's reach.

"I'm sorry Alex. For this, for us."

"Damn it Michael." Alex cursed trying to pull himself up onto the bails of hay, the hay beneath him crumbled a little and he crashed onto a bruised rip. Hissing he fell back to the ground down all progress lost.

"I asked for it!" Alex yelled at him, fear and desperation eating at his heart.

"No Alex." Michael shook his head solemnly. "You didn't."

"No Michael! You can't just leave me here! Michael!" Alex called after him as the angel spread his wings taking to the sky. Michael shot through the air as fast as his wings could take him knowing if he turned around he wouldn't be able to do it. Wouldn't be able to leave Alex.

"MICHAEL!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs, tearing his throat, as the angel disappearing black smudge in the sky grew smaller. Dropping his head against the prickly hay, he finally let the tears fall. He couldn't do this alone. He didn't want to do this alone. He punched the hay hard embracing the pain that shot through his hand and up his arm, the small cuts that ripped into his already battered knuckles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a few days later. After hours of sitting in that dirty sweat and blood spattered room that Alex finally decided on a course of action. Michael would be impossible to find, but he was right. Gabriel had to die. Alex needed to save Noma. Michael's plan was still in play. They had convinced Gabriel that Alex had turned against him. Convinced him in ways Alex had never wanted to venture. The lives Michael took didn't seem worth it, the pain he had endured, they had endured. Alex pulled himself from that dirty floor making his way to the car, not even glancing back at the house. Getting in he slammed the door behind him, feeling numb. Starting the car he adjusted the rear view mirror. Catching a glimpse of himself he startled, leaning in closer. The bruises that should be a dark purple were a light green. The split on his lip almost none existent. Confused he pulled his shirt up taking in the mostly healed bruises, the nicely scabbed cut across his stomach, pieces already falling of to reveal pink scar tissue. Slowly he let his shirt fall back. Only Michael should be healing this fast. Clenching his shaking hands he gripped the steering wheel hard. He had no idea what this meant. Maybe Michael's, Alex couldn't bring himself to think it. It obviously had something to do with what they did. Whatever it was, it would at least make the journey to Gabriel's more comfortable. Bruised ribs were a bitch to sit around on. Putting the car in reverse Alex put it all behind him. It was easier to pretend it never happened. Pretend that it didn't hurt, but God did it hurt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(NO! Its not male pregnancy! Fuck children! They ruin everything. Children are not the answer to relationship problems. STOP WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT! Poor kids...)


End file.
